unpredictable
by shinkane von einzbern
Summary: "Kalau tiba-tiba ketemu jodoh di jalan, terima atau tolak?"/"Saya ingin melamar putri bapak."/AU. With a lil bit Islamic Content. Bahasa Non Baku. SasuSaku. SakuIno Friendship. Don't Like Don't Read.
1. Chapter 1

**Unpredictable**

Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

SasuSaku slight InoSaku - AU - Islamic Content - Bahasa Non Baku - Fluff

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Haruno Sakura, gadis berusia 21 tahun yang berkuliah di salah satu perguruan tinggi swasta dan merangkap sebagai karyawan di sebuah perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang kesehatan. Wajahnya lumayan cantik, kulitnya putih mulus, dan juga cerdas. Matanya yang hijau bening adalah poin penting yang menambah kecantikannya. Terlebih dengan pakaian muslimah yang dikenakannya, serta pengetahuan agama yang lumayan bagus, yang bukan hanya terucap secara lisan tetapi ia tunjukkan melalui tindakan. Dan juga kenyataan bahwa selama ini ia sama sekali belum pernah berpacaran. Sungguh calon istri yang ideal.

Namun sampai saat ini, ia sama sekali belum berpikir untuk menikah. Kecuali jika ada pemuda sholeh yang melamarnya. Ia tentunya tidak akan menolak. Tetapi fokusnya saat ini adalah kuliah dan juga pekerjaannya. Dan juga memperdalam ilmu agama. Ia berpikir bahwa masih banyak yang belum ia ketahui tentang agamanya. Karenanya ia terus belajar dan belajar.

Sakura memiliki seorang sahabat yang benar-benar ia sayangi. Tetapi bukan berarti ia tak memiliki teman. Ia memiliki banyak teman dan ia menyayangi mereka semua. Namun yang paling dekat dengannya hanyalah satu orang. Yaitu Ino, temen sekantornya.

Sakura dan Ino sangat dekat. Hubungan mereka sudah seperti saudara. Mereka saling menyayangi satu sama lain meskipun terkadang mereka bertengkar. Tetapi itu tidak membuat mereka menjauh. Mereka malah semakin dekat. Namun berbeda dengan Sakura, Ino sedikit lebih modis.

Gadis itu pun menutup auratnya. Namun sebatas menggunakan khimar dan masih menggunakan celana panjang. Bahkan terkadang menggunakan kaos ketat. Namun bukan berarti Ino tidak mengerti. Ia hanya belum siap jika harus mengenakan pakaian syar'i seperti yang dikenakan oleh Sakura. Tetapi secara bertahap ia berubah. Setidaknya ia sudah bisa mengenakan pakaian syar'i pada momen-momen tertentu, seperti menghadiri kajian, tentunya.

Jika Sakura sama sekali masih polos tentang laki-laki, Ino jauh lebih berpengalaman. Gadis itu sering berganti-ganti pacar, meskipun itu saat ia masih sekolah. Dan Ino lah yang memberi pelajaran khusus pada Sakura yang awam tentang hubungan laki-laki dan perempuan. Gadis itulah yang menjadi tempat curhat Sakura ketika ditakair oleh laki-laki. Yang tentunya berakhir dengan digodanya Sakura secara habis-habisan oleh Ino.

Suatu ketika mereka pernah pergi ke sebuah kajian dengan tema tentang jodoh. Keduanya sama-sama mendengarkan, kemudian setelah selesai, mereka berbincang, berdiskusi.

"Jadi … kalau tiba-tiba kamu ketemu jodoh di jalan, gimana, Ra? Terima atau tolak?" tanya Ino memecah keheningan. Sakura menoleh ke arahnya, terlihat berpikir. Kemudian Ino kembali berkata, "Kamu 'kan takut sama laki-laki."

Kali ini Sakura benar-benar terlihat berpikir. Ino menerka-nerka bahwa sahabatnya itu sedang membayangkan. Ya, satu fakta yang tak diketahui orang lain selain dirinya tentang Sakura adalah kenyataan bahwa Sakura takut pada laki-laki. Bukan berarti ia takut berinteraksi pada laki-laki, tetapi lebih kepada hubungan dengan laki-laki. Ino tak terlalu mengerti. Hanya saja Sakura memang selalu menghindari hal itu. Padahal lumayan banyak laki-laki yang tertarik padanya dan berniat menjadikannya istri. Meskipun para laki-laki itu belum mengungkapkan secara verbal. Tetapi bahasa tubuh mereka yang berbicara. Ino selalu menangkap sinyal itu, yang tentunya tak pernah disadari oleh Sakura, kecuali jika ia yang bercerita.

"Entahlah, No. Bingung. Dan gak kebayang. Haha," jawab Sakura. Ino nyaris menepuk jidatnya karena jawaban dari sahabatnya itu sudah ia prediksi sebelumnya, yang tak disangka akan benar-benar dikatakan oleh Sakura.

"Sudah kuduga," desah Ino. Sakura tertawa. Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju halte untuk menuju rumah mereka.

"Kalau kamu gimana, No? Terima atau tolak?" tanya Sakura mengulang pertanyaan Ino. Gadis yang mengenakan khimar berwarna biru itu terdiam sejenak.

"Kalau dia beneran serius, aku gak akan nolak," jawab Ino. Sakura terdiam. "Eh tapi, aku harus kenal orangnya dulu," lanjut Ino menambahkan. Sakura tersenyum sambil memandang mobil yang berlalu-lalang dihadapannya.

"Perkenalan itu … penting, ya?" Tanya Sakura mengambang.

"Ya iyalah!"

"Islam mengatur itu. Pacaran juga gak ada. Adanya ta'aruf," jelas Sakura.

"Kamu percaya sama ta'aruf?" tanya Ino. "Kita kenal gak lama sama calon kita terus nikah gitu aja," lanjut Ino.

"Allah Maha Tahu," jawab Sakura. Ino menoleh ke arahnya, menatap penuh tanya. "Karena itu kan, No. Selama kita dalam proses berta'aruf, kita harus sholat Istikharah, memohon petunjuk sama Allah supaya ditunjukkan mana yang benar-benar terbaik," lanjut Sakura. Ino terdiam.

"Islam itu indah. Segala sesuatunya sudah diatur. Gak ada yang terlewat satupun disitu. Dan yang pastinya, Allah selalu mengiringi langkah kita. Pun sama dengan ta'aruf. Insya Allah itulah yang terbaik. Selama kita berada di jalan yang benar, Allah pun akan meridhoi kita." Sakura kembali menjelaskan. Ino tersenyum.

"Yaudah. Kamu ta'aruf sana!" gurau Ino. "Kan udah banyak tuh yang ngantri," lanjut Ino sambil tertawa. Sakura menatapnya sebal.

"Hadeeeh. Gak usah dibahas yang itu," balas Sakura. Ino kembali tertawa melihat mood sahabatnya yang tiba-tiba berubah buruk jika membahas hal itu. "Entar, kalau ketemu di jalan sama cowok ganteng terus tiba-tiba ngelamar aku, baru deh aku terima. Hahaha," canda Sakura. Ino membulatkan mata Sakura, terkejut.

"Awas, loh! Nanti benar-benar kejadian!"

"Biarin. Asal cowoknya sholeh, aku gak nolak. Haha."

Dan obrolan mereka terhenti ketika bus yang mereka tunggu sudah datang. Keduanya duduk bersama, terdiam, tanpa satupun obrolan yang berarti. Ino bahkan sudah tertidur karena kelelahan. Sakura hanya memandangi jalanan melalui kaca bus. Pikirannya menerawang jauh, memikirkan segala perkataan Ino.

Ia tak pernah jatuh cinta. Tetapi ia pernah sekali dekat dengan laki-laki. Hubungan mereka bukan hubungan seperti pasangan kekasih. Sakura hanya menganggapnya teman, tidak lebih. Namun lelaki itu berpikir lain. Segala macam tingkah Sakura dan juga perhatian yang Sakura berikan kepada lelaki itu disalahartikan. Lelaki itu berpikir bahwa Sakura mencintainya. Dan tanpa dasar apapun, lelaki itu menolaknya, terang-terangan, mengatakan hal yang menyakitkan pada Sakura. Secara tak langsung lelaki itu mengatakan bahwa Sakura adalah perempuan rendahan yang tak ada bedanya dengan perempuan lain yang suka mengejar laki-laki. Padahal Sakura sama sekali tak seperti itu. Sekali lagi, Sakura sangat polos tentang hubungan laki-laki dan perempuan. Ia sama sekali tak mengerti hubungan seperti itu. Sikapnya pada lelaki itu pun sama seperti sikapnya kepada teman-temannya yang tentunya perempuan. Dan lelaki itu menyalahartikannya.

Itu sudah lama berlalu. Namun cukup membuat Sakura sedikit trauma. Ia menjadi pribadi yang tidak ingin dekat dengan laki-laki dan menjalin hubungan. Ia takut kejadian itu akan terulang kembali. Karenanya ia menghindari hal tersebut. Dan hal itulah yang selama ia sembunyikan dari Ino.

Sekitar dua jam perjalanan mereka dan kini mereka sudah sampai di tempat tujuan. Adzan Ashar sudah menggema.

"Sholat dulu, yuk!" ajak Sakura.

"Aku duluan deh, Ra. Kakak aku udah nungguin di tempat biasa," tolak Ino. Gadis itu memang selalu dijemput oleh kakaknya setiap kali pulang dari bepergian. Namun kakaknya memang tidak menjemput di tempat mereka turun. Ino harus kembali naik kendaraan umum untuk menuju tempat kakaknya menjemput.

"Beneran gak mau sholat dulu?" tanya Sakura memastikan.

"Nanti aja deh Ra," tolak Ino sekali lagi sambil memasang senyuman semanis mungkin.

"Yakin? Udah jam setengah lima nih." Sekali lagi Sakura bertanya. Ino menggeleng sambil memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya, nyengir.

Sakura menarik napasnya pelan.

"Ya gak apa-apa sih. Itu pilihan, No. Tapi kan kita gak tau apa abis detik ini kita masih hidup atau nggak." Kali ini Sakura tersenyum. Ino terdiam, mencerna ucapan Sakura.

"Aku sih gak mau mati dalam keadaan belum sholat," lanjut Sakura yang masih tersenyum sambil bersiap pergi menuju masjid terdekat. Ino mematung di tempatnya.

"SAKURAAAA!" teriak Ino geram. Ia tersadar akan ucapan Sakura setelah gadis muda itu meninggalkannya. Ino berlari mengejar Sakura.

"Hahaha. Ikut juga nih sholatnya?" tanya Sakura yang terdengar meledek Ino. Ya, kini Ino sudah berjalan di samping Sakura, ikut ke masjid.

"Diem deh kamu! Nyebelin!"

"Ya bener dong. Kan ajal bisa dateng kapan aja."

"Iya, iya. Kamu bener. Puas?"

"Puas banget. Hahaha."

Mereka berdua kemudian sholat, berjamaah. Karena sudah jam setengah lima, orang yang berada di masjid hanya ada beberapa. Ada pula yang tertidur di sana.

Sakura menjadi imam sementara Ino menjadi makmumnya. Mereka berdua sholat dengan khusyuk. Selang beberapa menit kemudian, mereka pun selesai. Sakura keluar terlebih dahulu untuk memakai sepatu sementara Ino masih merapikan khimarnya.

Gadis berkerudung hijau tosca itu pun memakai sepatunya. Di sampingnya ada seorang lelaki yang tak terlalu diperhatikannya. Namun setelahnya, matanya menangkap sebuah dompet yang tergeletak tepat di depannya. Mungkin tak sengaja terjatuh saat lelaki itu memakai sepatu.

Sakura mengambil dompet tersebut dan mengejar lelaki tersebut. Agak sedikit kebingungan karena ia tak menemukan lelaki itu. Hingga akhirnya matanya menangkap segerombolan lelaki yang sedang berbincang di pos polisi dekat masjid tempatnya tadi sholat. Berniat menghampiri namun ia tak tau wajah lelaki yang kehilangan dompetnya tadi. Ia merutuk dalam hati karena tak memperhatikan orang di sekitarnya. Ingatkan ia untuk lebih peka pada lingkungan di sekitarnya.

"Nyari apaan, Sas?" tanya seorang lelaki berambut hitam klimis pada lelaki berambut raven berkemeja biru muda tersebut yang terlihat kebingungan sambil merogoh saku celananya.

"Dompetku kemana, ya?" gumamnya sambil merogoh saku celananya. Tak ada.

"Ketinggalan kali. Tadi terakhir kemana emang?" Seorang lelaki berambut kuning bertanya. Lelaki berambut raven tersebut mengingat-ingat. Dan bingo! Masjid. Ya. Tadi ketika ia sholat, dompetnya masih ada. Aa, pasti ketinggalan di sana.

Dari kejauhan, Sakura masih berdiri memandangi para lelaki tersebut. Matanya menatap curiga lelaki berambut raven tersebut. Jangan-jangan lelaki itu yang kehilangan dompetnya, pikir Sakura menarik kesimpulan. Ia menggenggam erat dompet tersebut, menarik napas pelan kemudian memantapkan langkahnya menuju lelaki tersebut.

 _"Mudah-mudahan emang cowok itu yang kehilangan dompetnya. Aamiin."_ Doa Sakura dalam hati. Karena jika salah, itu akan sangat memalukannya.

Sementara lelaki itu hendak berbalik menuju masjid, Sakura menghampirinya. Lelaki itu tak memperhatikan. Tak juga menyangka bahwa yang dituju oleh Sakura adalah dirinya. Karenanya ia hanya berpapasan. Sakura membalik badannya kembali dan memanggil lelaki yang sudah berjalan beberapa langkah darinya.

"Mas!" panggilnya. Lelaki itu menoleh ketika melihat tak ada orang lain disana selain dirinya. Dipandanginya seorang perempuan berpakaian syar'i dengan masker hitam yang menutupi sebagian wajah perempuan itu.

"Ini dompetnya, bukan?" tanya Sakura sambil menyodorkan dompet hitam tersebut pada sang lelaki. Lelaki itu mengambilnya, mengamatinya sekilas.

"Iya. Ini dompet saya," jawabnya.

"Coba di cek dulu. Takutnya ada yang hilang. Tadi ketinggalan di masjid," terang Sakura. Lelaki itu menuruti sarannya. Semuanya lengkap.

"Gak ada yang hilang. Terima kasih, ya."

"Sama-sama," jawab Sakura yang kemudian berlalu dari lelaki itu. Ia kembali menuju masjid karena Ino masih di sana.

"Kamu darimana aja, sih, Ra? Aku dari tadi nyariin kamu," sungut Ino sebal.

"Ngasih dompet ke Mas-Mas disana itu," jawab Sakura yang malah membuat Ino bingung.

"Udah. Gak usah dipikirin. Pulang, yuk!" ajak Sakura. Ino yang masih bingung hanya menurut kala tangannya setengah ditarik Sakura. Keduanya menuju pintu keluar masjid. Disana lelaki yang dompetnya baru saja dikembalikan oleh Sakura menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tak diartikan. Namun Sakura tak sadar. Ia tak ambil pusing. Gadis itu malah berjalan melewati lelaki itu.

"Mbak!" Lelaki itu bersuara. Sakura dan Ino saling memandang kemudian menoleh kanan dan kiri. Tak ada perempuan lain selain mereka berdua. Berbicara lewat tatapan mata, keduanya menoleh berbarengan. Lelaki itu menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Ada apaan, Mas?" tanya Ino dengan nada jutek.

"Boleh minta alamatnya?" Mengabaikan pertanyaan Ino, lelaki itu bertanya pada Sakura. Baik Sakura maupun Ino terkejut. Mereka berpikir lelaki ini salah bertanya.

"Buat apaan, ya?" tanya Sakura bingung. Tatapan matanya benar-benar polos. Ino menatap sahabatnya kesal. Orang gak kenal aja diladenin.

"Gak usah diladenin, Ra!" Ino menarik tangan Sakura dan membawanya pergi.

"Mbak, tunggu sebentar!" teriak lelaki itu.

"No, itu orang nyeremin," ujar Sakura parno.

"Ya makanya gak usah diladenin." Keduanya berlari. Namun kalah cepat dengan lelaki yang mengejar mereka. Lelaki itu bahkan sudah berada di depan mereka. Sakura dan Ino terlihat ketakutan.

"Eh, itu kan, Sasuke. Ngapain dia disana?" tunjuk seorang berambut kuning ketika melihat lelaki raven sedang mencegat dua orang gadis tak berdosa.

"Tadi katanya kehilangan dompet." Lelaki berambut klimis berbicara. Keduanya seakan paham. Mereka menghampiri lelaki bernama Sasuke tersebut.

"Hei Sasuke! Udah ketemu dompetnya?" Lelaki berambut klimis bertanya.

"Saya minta alamatnya, Mbak." Mengabaikan pertanyaan temannya, Sasuke kembali berbicara pada Sakura. Ino menatap lelaki itu galak. Kemudian menatap Sakura dengan tatapan 'jangan kasih.'

"Memangnya buat apa?" tanya Sakura. Kali ini suaranya terdengar tegas. Nyaris marah jika lelaki itu menyadarinya. Kedua teman Sasuke memandang mereka bingung. Ino menatap Sakura tajam. Dan lelaki itu pun ditatapnya tak kalah tajam. Namun sekali lagi, ia tak peduli.

Lelaki itu tersenyum. Lalu menjawab, "Buat ketemu ayah kamu."

Sakura terkejut. Ino melotot. Kedua teman Sasuke pun menampilkan ekspresi yang sama.

"Mau apa ketemu ayah saya?" Dan kali ini suara Sakura terdengar benar-benar marah. Namun tetap tenang dengan wajah datar.

"Mau ngelamar kamu," jawab lelaki itu sambil tersenyum.

"HAH!?"

.

.

.

.

.

(Maybe) **END**

.

.

 _Thank you for reading_ :)


	2. Chapter 2

**unpredictable**

 **naruto©masashi kishimoto**

 **SasuSaku - AU - Non Baku - lil bit Islamic Content - SakuIno**

 **…**

 **Bonus Chapter**

 **…**

 _Suatu ketika, kedua gadis muda itu berbagi pikiran. Sesuatu yang mengganjal mereka. Sesuatu yang belum mereka pahami. Dan juga sesuatu yang sangat mereka yakini._

 _Suatu ketika, tanya itu terluncur bebas dari dirinya. Dari salah seorang gadis itu. Sambil memandang awan di sore hari, dirinya nampak berpikir._

 _"Menurut kamu, jodoh itu … yang seperti apa? Banyak yang pacaran, tapi belum tentu menikah. Terus ada yang udah menikah, tapi cerai. Entah itu cerai hidup atau mati. Menurut kamu … gimana?"_

 _"Aku belum menikah, jadi aku gak tau. Tapi satu hal yang aku yakini, Allah memberi kita sesuatu, mempertemukan kita dengan siapapun itu, yang pasti itu karena Dia sedang mendidik kita. Membuat kita belajar. Untuk menjadi seseorang yang lebih sabar, yang lebih kuat, dan yaaa … begitulah cara Allah. Menurut aku, itu yang harus kita pahami."_

 _"Iya, sih. Lagipula jodoh kita di dunia, belum tentu jodoh kita di akhirat."_

 _"Nah itu, dunia gak kekal. Karena itu kita harus berdoa agar kelak di akhirat nanti kita dipertemukan dan dipersatukan lagi dengan orang-orang yang kita sayangi." *_

 **…**

Sakura memang pernah berpikir tentang bertemu jodohnya di jalan. Namun ia tak berpikir akan secepat ini. Lamaran tiba-tiba yang secara tak langsung dinyatakan oleh seorang pemuda yang tak ia kenal, sungguh membuatnya tak dapat berkata apa-apa. Ino bahkan hanya bisa terdiam, berusaha mencerna semua yang didengarnya. Dan hal selanjutnya yang terjadi adalah Ino menarik tangan Sakura dan membawanya pergi jauh dari pemuda yang melamarnya.

Sementara Sasuke tak dapat menghentikan gadis yang entah kenapa membuatnya mengucapkan kata-kata yang seharusnya tak diucapkan. Ya, ucapan tentang pernikahan bukanlah sesuatu yang dianggap lelucon. Ia pun menarik napasnya, menenangkan hatinya yang bergejolak.

"Sepertinya aku melakukan kesalahan," gumamnya sambil menggenggam dompet yang dikembalikan oleh Sakura. Naruto dan Sai menatapnya heran.

"Hei, Sasuke! Akal sehatmu masih berfungsi dengan baik, kan?" Naruto menyadarkan pikiran Sasuke. Pemuda tampan itu tersenyum tipis padanya. Membuat Naruto dan juga Sai menatapnya dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Aku berpikir aku sudah gila," jawab Sasuke sambil berjalan meninggalkan mereka berdua. Naruto dan Sai saling bertatapan. Kemudian saling mengangkat bahu pelan dan mengikuti Sasuke.

Langkah mereka pun berhasil menyamai Sasuke. Mereka menaiki bus untuk kembali ke tempat tinggal masing-masing. Karena sejujurnya mereka bertiga berada di tempat ini dikarenakan sedang mencari bahan untuk tugas. Kebetulan di daerah ini terdapat banyak toko buku yang menjual buku _second._ Namun mendadak Sasuke mengejutkan mereka semua. Beginilah akhirnya. Sasuke duduk bersandar di dekat jendela bus, sedangkan Sai duduk di kursi belakang, dan Naruto duduk di sebelah pemuda berusia 22 tahun tersebut. Mereka bertiga tak ada yang berbicara.

Sementara itu, Sakura masih dalam keadaan syok. Wajahnya pucat. Ino pun membelikannya segelas es teh manis untuk membuat Sakura tenang. Sakura tersenyum sekilas sambil mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Kamu pulang aja, No. Gak apa-apa. Kakak kamu udah nungguin, kan?" Sakura tersenyum. Ino menatapnya prihatin.

"Kamu yakin gak apa-apa?" tanya Ino memastikan. Tak percaya dengan segala senyum Sakura yang seolah mengatakan ia baik-baik saja. Sakura tertawa.

"Aku baik-baik aja, No. Seriusan. Aku gak mikirin juga, kok." Sakura menjawab dengan nada santai. Raut wajahnya terlihat lebih ceria. Ino mendesah lega.

"Syukur deh. Bikin khawatir soalnya," ujar Ino. Sakura tertawa. Ia pun meminum es teh manisnya. Ya, mereka sedang duduk di sebuah warung makan hanya untuk es teh manis. Ino pun melakukan hal yang sama. Ia meminum pelan es teh manisnya. Sakura terdiam beberapa saat.

"Ino, ucapan itu doa, ya?" tanya Sakura. Ino menoleh menatap wajah temannya itu.

"Kenapa emang?" tanya Ino balik karena tak paham.

"Tadi kan kita ngebahas 'gimana kalau ketemu jodoh di jalan?' Eh, malah ketemu sama cowok aneh itu," jawab Sakura. Ino berpikir mengingat-ingat.

"Iya juga, sih," sahutnya. Ino tertawa pelan. "Tapi lumayan juga tuh, Ra. Ganteng. Haha," lanjut Ino yang langsung mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari Sakura.

"Iya. Ganteng. Tapi ya kali, No. Tiba-tiba ngomong gitu ya gimana orang mau percaya. Takut kali. Mana jaman sekarang banyak kejahatan," balas Sakura sambil kembali meminum es teh manisnya. Ino mengangguk setuju.

"Tapi kan kamu pernah bilang kalau jodoh gak ada yang tau," sanggah Ino. "Ya kali aja, Ra. Itu cowok emang beneran jodoh kamu," lanjut Ino. Sakura memasang wajah galaunya.

"Entah, No. Lagipula kalau beneran jodoh, nanti bakalan ketemu lagi," jawab Sakura menutup percakapan mereka.

…

"… Rasulullah _shallallahu 'alaihi wassalam_ bersabda, 'Wahai kaum muda! Barangsiapa diantara kalian telah mampu untuk menikah, hendaklah ia menikah! Karena ia akan lebih dapat menundukkan pandangan dan lebih menjaga kemaluan. Dan siapa saja yang belum mampu, maka hendaklah ia berpuasa, sebab puasa dapat menjadi kekang baginya.' Hadist Riwayat Bukhari dan Muslim. Karena itu, untuk para laki-laki disini, yang masih muda tapi sudah gak bisa menahan hasratnya lagi, cepat menikah. Kalau belum mampu menikah, maka banyak-banyaklah berpuasa. Jangan berpacaran. Ingat. Rasulullah _shallallahu 'alaihi wasallam_ melarang laki-laki dan perempuan yang bukan mahram berduaan…." **

Sasuke duduk dengan serius mendengarkan rekaman ceramah agama yang didengarnya melalui _headset_ ponselnya. Ia duduk di kelasnya sambil berpikir. Kedua teman dekatnya memandangnya heran. Pasalnya sudah dua bulan belakangan ini, Sasuke bersikap aneh. Setidaknya bagi mereka berdua.

Sejak pertama kali mengenal Sasuke, tidak pernah Sasuke seperti ini. Sasuke memang tidak terlalu banyak bicara dan tak pernah terlambat shalat lima waktu jika dibandingkan Naruto dan Sai. Sasuke juga populer. Pemuda itu beberapa kali berpacaran. Bahkan saat kejadian dua bulan lalu ketika tiba-tiba Sasuke melamar seorang gadis yang tak dikenal, sebenarnya Sasuke sedang menjalin hubungan dengan seorang gadis teman sekampusnya. Karena itu Naruto dan Sai bertanya-tanya. Bagaimana bisa Sasuke mengatakan hal itu. Dan sekarang, Sasuke berubah total. Entah karena apa. Naruto dan Sai pun tak mengerti. Pemuda tampan itu semakin rajin beribahah. Shalat pun tak hanya shalat wajib yang dilaksanakan. Tapi juga shalat sunnah tak pernah ketinggalan. Ia bahkan selalu membaca Al-Qur'an, berpuasa sunnah Senin-Kamis, dan datang ke kajian keagamaan. Jika tidak sempat datang, ia akan mendengarkan melalui ponselnya.

Sasuke juga memutuskan kekasihnya, yang Naruto dan Sai tau, Sasuke sangat mencintai kekasihnya tersebut. Bahkan Sasuke pernah mengutarakan bahwa ia akan melamar gadis itu setelah mereka lulus kuliah. Namun sekarang kenyataan berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang pernah dikatakan oleh Sasuke.

"Aku emang cinta sama dia. Tapi aku tau. Cinta aku gak harus ditunjukkan dengan pacaran," ungkap Sasuke kala itu yang langsung membuat kedua teman dekatnya ternganga.

"Kamu beneran udah gak sehat kayaknya, Sas." Naruto mengungkapkan yang disetujui anggukan Sai.

"Justru aku yang dulu yang gak sehat. Jelas-jelas aku tau itu salah, tapi masih aku lakukan," jawab Sasuke. "Aku … mau berubah," lanjut Sasuke.

"Hah?!"

"Aku gak tau berapa lama aku hidup. Jadi, selama masih ada kesempatan, aku gak mau melakukan dosa. Meski manusia gak luput dari dosa. Setidaknya aku menghindari."

Naruto dan Sai hanya terdiam saat mendengarkan ucapan Sasuke. Semua yang Sasuke katakan benar. Namun mereka belum bisa seperti Sasuke. Tapi perlahan mereka berusaha. Dan yang mereka lakukan sekarang adalah mendukung Sasuke.

…

"Ino, yuk kita ke kajiannya Ustadz Minato!" ajak Sakura penuh semangat. Ino menatapnya malas.

"Temanya apaan? Kalau gak menarik, gak mau ah. Bikin ngantuk," jawab Ino sekenanya. Sakura mendesah pelan. Temannya itu memang susah-susah gampang kalau diajak pergi ke tempat kajian.

"Temanya itu tentang poligami," jawab Sakura. Seketika Ino langsung menggeleng.

"Nggak, Ra! Aku gak mau!" tolaknya tegas.

"Ayolah! Bukan buat apa-apa. Kita kan cari ilmu," bujuk Sakura tak menyerah. Ino tetap menggeleng.

"Tetep nggak, Ra!"

"Ino, menuntut ilmu itu wajib hukumnya," terang Sakura. ***

Ino masih menggeleng. Sakura menarik tangan Ino. Gadis muda itu tetap menggelang. Sakura mendesah pelan.

"Mau dapet pahala, gak?" tanya Sakura.

"Mau!" jawab Ino cepat.

"Ya udah kalau mau dapet pahala. Ayo kita ngaji!" ajak Sakura sekali lagi. Ino merengut.

"Kamu mah, Ra. Nyebelin," gerutu Ino. Sakura tertawa. Ia memegang tangan Ino dan membawanya menuju tempat kajian.

Mereka berdua naik bus umum untuk menuju tempat kajian tersebut. Keduanya membicarakan banyak hal. Dan ketika sudah sampai tempat tujuan, mereka langsung mencari tempat untuk duduk.

"Ino, aku ke toilet dulu, ya," ijin Sakura. Ino mengangguk. Ia menjaga tempat duduk Sakura sementara Sakura ke toilet.

Gadis dengan pakaian serba hitam itu berjalan pelan-pelan dikarenakan banyaknya orang yang akan masuk ke dalam masjid. Hingga akhirnya ia bisa bernapas lega ketika bisa terlepas dari kerumunan orang tersebut. Dirinya pun langsung menuju toilet wanita. Namun, saat hendak kembali ke dalam masjid, tidak sengaja ia berpapasan dengan seseorang yang membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang.

Orang itu menatapnya heran ketika ditatap oleh Sakura. Keduanya saling berpandangan hingga akhirnya Sakura menundukkan pandangannya dan berjalan kembali menuju masjid. Namun orang itu memanggilnya.

"Mbak, yang waktu itu, kan?" tanya orang tersebut. Seorang pemuda tampan dengan baju koko berwarna biru. Sakura menghentikan langkahnya, namun tak berbalik. Ia pun tak menjawab. Hingga akhirnya pemuda itu menghampirinya, yang tentunya jauh dari kata berdekatan.

Pemuda itu tersenyum. Sakura tak melihatnya karena masih menundukkan wajahnya.

"Gak nyangka bisa ketemu lagi," ujar pemuda itu. Sakura menarik napasnya. Ia berusaha menetralisir degup jantungnya. Pasalnya tak ada Ino. Ia tak harus berbuat apa.

"Maaf, Mas. Saya duluan," pamit Sakura. Pemuda bernama Sasuke tak menghalangi kepergian gadis itu. Ia hanya menatapnya dari kejauhan. Kemudian bibirnya mengulas senyum tipis.

"Kita akan bertemu lagi," ucapnya pelan.

…

 _Malam itu ia bermimpi sangat aneh. Mimpi yang terjadi secara berulang-ulang. Ia bertemu dengan seorang gadis yang tak dikenalnya. Gadis itu tersenyum padanya. Namun ia tak mengingat jelas wajah gadis itu. Saat itu yang ia ingat adalah gadis itu selalu membangunkannya di malam hari untuk shalat tahajud, mengajaknya untuk berpuasa Senin-Kamis, dan juga … gadis itu menjadi makmumnya di setiap shalat mereka._

 _Pemuda itu tak pernah mengingat jelas wajahnya. Hingga akhirnya dalam dua bulan terakhir ini ia mulai dapat melihatnya. Gadis itu … membawa keyakinan penuh pada dirinya. Membuat dirinya berubah. Setidaknya hingga ia merasa pantas untuk bersanding dengannya._

 _…_

"Apa yang aku katakan saat itu, aku serius." Sasuke berkata penuh keseriusan. Sakura terdiam. Mereka berdua berdiri saling berhadapan di halaman masjid, tentunya setelah kajian selesai. Sasuke menunggu Sakura keluar. Ino sedang berada di toilet.

"Maaf." Wajah Sakura tertunduk. Ia sungguh tak tau harus berkata apa. Ia ingat bahwa ia pernah berkata jika pemuda di hadapannya ini adalah jodohnya, maka mereka akan bertemu lagi. Tapi tetap saja.

"Aku tau. Mungkin aku bukan kriteria kamu, tapi aku akan belajar," lanjut Sasuke. Sakura ingin membenturkan kepalanya sekarang juga. Pemuda itu tak mengerti jika bukan itu maksud Sakura. Gadis itu takut. Meski jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, ia yakin pada Sasuke.

"Bukan itu maksud saya," sanggah Sakura. Sasuke menatapnya. Banyak orang yang berjalan keluar dari masjid memerhatikan mereka, namun akhirnya berlalu.

"Aku mimpiin kamu," ungkap Sasuke. Sakura menatapnya setengah terkejut, lalu kembali menundukkan wajahnya. Ia tak tau apa yang ia rasakan. Hanya saja semua terasa menyesakkan. Ia ingin menangis entah karena apa.

Keduanya terdiam begitu lama hingga Sakura menyadari Ino mengirimkannya pesan yang meminta Sakura ke toilet. Sakura membalik badannya. Sasuke menatapnya kecewa. Ia pun ikut membalik badannya hendak meninggalkan masjid tersebut. Namun suara Sakura menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kalau kamu memang serius, kamu bisa temui ayah saya dan mengatakan semuanya," ujar Sakura. Sasuke kembali membalik badannya dan menatap Sakura yang juga tengah menatapnya. "Jika ayah saya setuju, saya akan terima. Jika tidak … maaf," lanjut Sakura tegas. Sasuke tersenyum. Sakura pun memberikan selembar kertas kecil berisi alamat rumahnya. Dan gadis itu pun meninggalkan Sasuke yang tengah memandangi tulisan berisi alamat rumah Sakura tersebut.

"Alhamdulillah."

…

 _"Wanita-wanita yang keji adalah untuk laki-laki yang keji, dan laki-laki yang keji adalah untuk wanita-wanita yang keji (pula), dan wanita-wanita yang baik adalah untuk laki-laki yang baik dan laki-laki yang baik adalah untuk wanita-wanita yang baik (pula) …" (QS. An-Nuur:26)_

 _…_

 **the end -1914 words**

 **…**

 **Catatan:**

* Anas bin Malik ra mengisahkan, "Ada seseorang yang bertanya kepada Nabi saw tentang hari kiamat, "Kapankah kiamat datang?" Nabi pun saw menjawab, "Apa yang telah engkau persiapkan untuk menghadapinya?" Orang itu menjawab, "Wahai Rasulullah, aku belum mempersiapkan shalat dan puasa yang banyak, hanya saja aku mencintai Allah dan Rasul-Nya saw" Maka Rasulullah saw bersabda, **"Seseorang (di hari** **kiamat) akan bersama orang yang dicintainya, dan engkau akan bersama yang engkau cintai."** Anas pun berkata, "Kami tidak lebih bahagia daripada mendengarkan sabda Nabi shallallahu 'alaihi wa sallam, 'Engkau akan bersama orang yang engkau cintai.'" Anas kembali berkata, "Aku mencintai Nabi saw, Abu Bakar dan Umar, maka aku berharap akan bisa bersama mereka (di hari kiamat), dengan cintaku ini kepada mereka, meskipun aku sendiri belum (bisa) beramal sebanyak amalan mereka." (HR. Al-Bukhari dalam Shahih-nya, lihat Fath al-Bari [X/557 no: 6171] dan at-Tirmidzi dalam Sunan-nya [2385]).

 ***** Ibnu Abbas ra meriwayatkan, bahwasannya Nabi saw bersabda: "Janganlah seorang laki-laki berduaan dengan seorang wanita kecuali jika ditemani mahramnya." (HR. Al-Bukhari [no.3006] dan Muslim [no. 1341]

 ***** Rasulullah shallallahu 'alaihi wassalam bersabda: "Menuntut ilmu itu wajib atas setiap muslim". (HR. Ibnu Majah. Dinilai shahih oleh Syaikh Albani dalam Shahih wa Dha'if Sunan Ibnu Majah no. 224)

 **Curhatan Author:**

Assalamu'alaikum warahmatullahi wabarakatuh.

Pertama-tama mau ngucapin terima kasih banyak untuk yang sudah membaca dan review di chapter sebelumnya. Tadinya gak niat buat ngelanjutin. Tapi pas mikir, mungkin ada baiknya dilanjutin. :)

Sebenernya ide cerita ini didapat dari obrolan sama temen tentang jodoh. Ya intinya sih tentang kegalauan gitu. :D Dan karakter Ino itu khas temen saya banget. LoL. Berusaha membuat serealistis mungkin sih. Oh ya, yang pas SasuSaku bicara di masjid, itu dalam keadaan ramai. Yang ada di bayangan saya, masjidnya itu masjid di Blok M Square. Haha.

Saya juga mohon maaf bila ada kesalahan dalam cerita maupun kata-kata yang tidak berkenan. Saya gak ada maksud apa-apa. Hanya ingin menyampaikan apa yang saya tau dan saya pahami. Jadi sekali lagi, jika ada yang tidak berkenan, saya minta maaf. :)

Kritik dan sarannya sangat dibutuhkan. :)

Terima kasih banyak. :)

Wassalamu 'alaikum warahmatullahi wabarakatuh...


	3. Chapter 3

**unpredictable**

 **naruto©masashi kishimoto**

 **SasuSaku - AU - Non Baku - Islamic Content**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"… akad nikah akan sah jika syaratnya terpenuhi. Syarat yang pertama: diijinkan oleh wali sang wanita. Jadi, untuk merayakan cinta kita, kita harus minta ijin kepada wali calon istri kita tersebut …."

Sasuke mendengarkan dengan serius kajian _Wedding Series_ yang diadakan di salah satu masjid di kota tempatnya tinggal. Ia mencatat bagian-bagian terpenting dalam ceramah yang disampaikan oleh sang ustadz. Sesekali pikirannya kembali pada gadis yang ia temui di kajian sebelumnya. Lalu ia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan beristighfar. Dalam hati ia merutuki dirinya yang terlalu kasmaran hingga membuatnya merasa bersalah. Ya, ia merasa bersalah karena perasaan itu muncul disaat yang tidak tepat. Ia sedikit merasa berdosa.

Pasalnya sekarang ini Sasuke sudah berusaha untuk menjadi lebih baik lagi. Ia dalam proses berhijrah. Dan jika waktunya sudah tepat, ia akan datang untuk melamar gadis itu. Setidaknya ia harus membekali dirinya terlebih dahulu sebelum menjadi imam bagi istrinya.

"… mahar itu harus sesuatu yang bernilai. Dan itu bisa berupa barang maupun jasa. Namun, sebaik-baiknya mahar itu yang paling mudah. Bukan yang paling murah …."

Sasuke mengingat poin penting tersebut. Karena baginya itu penting. Dirinya tersenyum tipis saat itu.

Kajian tersebut pun terus dilanjutkan dan selesai satu setengah jam kemudian. Setelahnya adzan Ashar berkumandang. Sasuke pun langsung mengambil air wudhu dan shalat berjamaah bersama dengan yang lainnya.

…

Sasuke duduk di depan meja belajarnya dan menatap secarik kertas berisikan alamat gadis yang ia temui saat itu. Ia tak menyentuhnya. Hanya menatapnya sambil seolah berpikir. Bayangan gadis itu memenuhi benaknya.

Gadis yang tak tersenyum sama sekali padanya saat menyerahkan secarik kertas tersebut. Gadis yang terus-menerus menundukkan wajahnya saat berbicara dengannya. Dan tak lupa nada suara sang gadis yang terdengar agak dingin. Gadis yang berbeda dengan banyak gadis yang ia temui selama ini. Bahkan sangat berbeda dengan para mantan kekasihnya.

Sasuke tak bisa menahan senyumnya. Ia meraih kertas tersebut dan menatapnya lembut.

"Tunggulah aku sebentar lagi."

…

"Gimana, Ra? Kamu mau _gak_ aku kenalkan sama teman aku? Anaknya baik. Dia sholeh. Pintar. Insya Allah bisa jadi imam yang baik." Supervisor Sakura mengucapkan dengan nada penuh perhatian. Ia terlihat membujuk Sakura agar mau menerima tawarannya. Sakura menatapnya datar.

Gadis itu tak bisa berpikir. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya sang supervisor menawarkan hal yang sama. Ingin mengenalkannya dengan teman supervisornya tersebut. Padahal ia belum berniat untuk menikah. Memikirkannya saja belum.

"Sakura, _gak_ boleh loh nolak laki-laki sholeh yang datang untuk melamar kamu!" lanjut supervisor tersebut. Wajah Sakura memucat. Ia ingin menjawab namun lidahnya kelu. Dan yang ia lakukan hanya diam.

"Ra, kalau kamu setuju, nanti dia langsung datang untuk menemui ayah kamu," ujar wanita berjilbab syar'i tersebut. Sakura masih terdiam. Jantungnya berdegup kencang.

"Saya tanya orangtua saya dulu. Nanti saya akan kabari lagi," jawab Sakura. Supervisornya tersebut menyentuh tangan Sakura. Ia tersenyum.

"Ya udah. Aku tunggu jawaban kamu, ya? Soalnya dia udah nunggu kamu," balas wanita itu sambil tersenyum penuh arti yang bagi Sakura malah sangat menakutkan. Akhirnya gadis itu pun tersenyum paksa.

…

"Hah?!" Suara terkejut keluar dari mulut kedua orang paruh baya tersebut. Keduanya saling bertatapan satu sama lain, lalu menatap tak percaya pemuda yang duduk dihadapan mereka.

"Kau … ingin apa?" tanya sang pria. Pemuda berkemeja biru itu menatapnya lurus. Namun tangan yang berada di kedua pahanya terlihat berkeringat. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Ia gugup.

"Saya ingin melamar putri bapak," jawab pemuda itu yang berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk terlihat serius. Namun hal itu tak bisa menyembunyikan fakta bahwa ia terlihat sedikit gemetar. Pria paruh baya yang menjadi lawan bicaranya meneliti dirinya dari atas sampai bawah. Tatapannya begitu tajam hingga seakan sanggup menguliti pemuda tersebut.

"Kau ingin melamar putriku?" ulang pria bernama Kizashi tersebut. Pemuda bermata hitam itu menganggup sambil berucap tegas. "Ya. Saya serius ingin menikahi putri bapak."

"Siapa namamu tadi? Berapa usiamu? Dan kerja di mana?" Serentetan pertanyaan keluar dari sang wanita yang merupakan istri dari Kizashi.

"Nama saya Uchiha Sasuke. Usia saya 22 tahun. Dan saya masih kuliah," jawab Sasuke. Mata kedua orang tersebut melebar. Masih kuliah? Ingin menikahi putri mereka? Yang benar saja!

Melihat reaksi dari orangtua sang gadis yang ingin dilamarnya, agaknya membuat Sasuke sedikit rendah diri. Pasalnya kedua oranh tersebut terlihat tak ingin mempercayakan putri mereka padanya. Itu semua pasti dikarenakan ia belum memiliki pekerjaan, pikirnya.

"Tapi tahun ini, Insya Allah saya lulus. Dan saya bisa langsung mencari kerja," lanjut Sasuke meyakinkan. Kizashi menarik napasnya pelan.

"Di mana kau shalat Subuh pagi tadi?" tanya Kizashi tegas. Sasuke meneguk ludahnya. Keringat dingin mulai membasahi wajahnya. Ia ingin mengusapnya. Namun rasa gugup yang menyerangnya membuatnya tak bisa melakukan itu. Terlebih lagi tatapan Kizashi yang seakan membunuhnya. Dan ia bersumpah, ia tak pernah berpikir bahwa melamar seorang gadis akan sesulit ini.

"Di rumah, Pak." Sasuke menjawab jujur. Karena pagi tadi ia bangun kesiangan. Namun ucapan Kizashi selanjutnya langsung membuatnya bungkam.

"Maaf. Saya tidak bisa menikahkan anak saya dengan orang yang tidak sempurna kelaki-lakiannya."

* * *

 **the end-805 words**

* * *

Gak jadi nikaaah. Wkwkwkwkwk./diamuk

Sedikit note aja. Ceramah singkat yang didengarkan Sasuke di awal itu dikutip dari kajiannya Ustadz Muhammad Nuzul Dzikri yang judulnya Merayakan Cinta Bersamamu. Dan berhubung saya gak bisa ngikutinnya, makanya saya tulis singkat aja. Kalau mau versi lengkapnya bisa didonlot audionya.

Nah yang pertanyaan terakhir Kizashi perihal shalat Subuh, itu dikutip dari Ustadz Badrus Salam. Hehe. Soalnya telak banget sih. Jadi buat yang cowok, shalat itu sebaiknya di masjid dan berjamaah. Kali aja pas mau ngelamar ditanya pertanyaan kayak gitu. :D

Dan terakhir, terima kasih sudah membaca. :)


	4. Chapter 4

"Kita putus, Saara." Sasuke berkata tegas pada gadis berambut panjang tersebut. Sang kekasih menatapnya tak percaya. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Bagaimana bisa lelaki yang sudah menjalin kasih dengannya selama 2 tahun ini tega mengucapkan kata putus? Padahal selama ini hubungan mereka baik-baik saja. Mereka jarang bertengkar. Tapi ….

"Kenapa, Sasuke? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau seperti ini?" tanyanya bergetar menahan tangis. Tangannya menyentuh tangan Sasuke. Lelaki itu mengarahkan tatapannya pada tangan yang disentuh oleh gadis itu. Ekspresinya berubah sedih. Rasa bersalah menyeruak di dadanya.

"Ini salah, Saara," jawabnya yang perlahan menyingkirkan tangan gadis itu dari tangannya. Saara tersentak. Dirinya semakin tak mengerti dengan sikap dan ucapan Sasuke. Namun dengan tegas, Sasuke tetap menatapnya. Ia harus memberikan gadis itu pengertian. Bahwa semua yang mereka jalani selama ini adalah sebuah kesalahan.

Keduanya terdiam beberapa saat setelah itu. Saara menundukkan wajahnya dan airmata jatuh menetes secara perlahan. Sasuke semakin merasa bersalah karenanya.

"Saara, maafkan aku," sesal Sasuke. Saara terdiam. "Aku tidak bisa," jeda sejenak Sasuke menarik napasnya. "… aku tidak bisa terus-menerus membiarkanmu jatuh ke dalam dosa karena hubungan kita. Aku benar-benar minta maaf."

Saara mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Sasuke tajam. Emosi terlihat jelas di wajahnya.

"Dosa? Hubungan kita ini berdosa? Haha. Yang benar saja, Sasuke! Kau bahkan tidak pernah menciumku! Kita tidak pernah melakukan zina, Sasuke! Lalu kenapa kau bilang ini salah? Aku mencintaimu. Dan kau mencintaiku. Apa yang salah dari itu, hah!?" Saara berkata dengan nada tinggi. Wajahnya memerah karena marah. Sasuke menatapnya sendu. Rasa bersalah semakin menyerangnya.

 _Ya Allah, aku benar-benar berdosa karena telah membuat seseorang berdosa karenaku. Maafkan aku, Ya Allah. Aku benar-benar memohon ampunan-Mu._

"Kenapa kau diam saja, Sasuke? Apa karena semua ucapanku benar?" sinis Saara. Nadanya sudah jauh lebih rendah dibandingkan tadi. Sasuke tak menjawab. Namun terlihat berpikir. Bagaimana cara menyampaikan yang baik pada gadis itu agar tak menyakitinya? Meski faktanya ia sudah menyakiti hati gadis itu.

"Saara, aku memang tidak pernah menciummu. Kita tidak pernah melakukan hubungan suami-istri," jawab Sasuke dengan nada halus. Saara mendengarkan dengan jantung yang berdebar kencang. Rasa takut akan jawaban Sasuke membuatnya nyaris kesulitan untuk bernapas. Rasanya menyesakkan.

"Tapi, kita berpacaran. Kita melakukan kencan. Berdua." Sampai tahap ini, Sasuke masih menjelaskan dengan halus. Berusaha sebaik mungkin memberi pengertian pada Saara. Gadis itu menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tak terartikan. "Agama kita melarangnya, Saara," tegas Sasuke.

Airmata Saara kembali menetes setelah sebelumnya sempat berhenti.

"Kau. Dan aku …." Ada jeda kembali dari ucapan Sasuke. Lelaki itu menarik napasnya pelan. "Kita berdua, laki-laki dan perempuan, dilarang untuk berduaan. Dan kita berpacaran, Saara. Kita melakukan banyak hal berdua." Sasuke menghentikan ucapannya lagi. Saara terlihat terpukul. Namun gadis itu tetap menatap Sasuke.

"Kita berdua melanggar aturan," lanjut Sasuke. Saara terisak pelan. Wajahnya tertunduk. "Aku yang mengajakmu untuk memulai semua ini. Aku yang menyeretmu. Aku … tak bisa membimbingmu. Dan sekarang aku sangat menyesal." Raut wajah penyesalan semakin terlihat jelas di wajah tampan Sasuke.

"Hentikan … Aku mohon jangan lanjutkan lagi, Sasuke." pinta Saara lirih.

"Maafkan aku," mohon Sasuke penuh sesal. Saara tak menjawab. Hingga akhirnya Sasuke mengucapkan kata-kata terakhirnya sebelum benar-benar pergi.

"Allah akan memberikan yang terbaik untukmu, Saara."

.

.

.

.

.

 **unpredictable**

 **naruto©masashi kishimoto**

 **SasuSaku - AU - Non Baku - Islamic Content**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

"Di mana kau shalat Subuh pagi tadi?" tanya Kizashi tegas. Sasuke meneguk ludahnya. Keringat dingin mulai membasahi wajahnya. Ia ingin mengusapnya. Namun rasa gugup yang menyerangnya membuatnya tak bisa melakukan itu. Terlebih lagi tatapan Kizashi yang seakan membunuhnya. Dan ia bersumpah, ia tak pernah berpikir bahwa melamar seorang gadis akan sesulit ini.

"Di rumah, Pak." Sasuke menjawab jujur. Karena pagi tadi ia bangun kesiangan. Namun ucapan Kizashi selanjutnya langsung membuatnya bungkam.

"Maaf. Saya tidak bisa menikahkan anak saya dengan orang yang tidak sempurna kelaki-lakiannya."

Sasuke melebarkan bola mata hitamnya. Tak percaya dengan segala yang ia dengar.

Dirinya ditolak hanya karena tidak shalat Subuh di masjid? Ya Allah. Dalam hati ia beristighfar. Menyadari bahwa ada sesuatu yang penting dari segala penolakan Kizashi. Membuatnya menyadari bahwa dirinya hanyalah manusia yang masih jauh dari kata sempurna. Menyadari bahwa ia masih belum pantas untuk menjadi seorang imam bagi istrinya nanti.

Kata-kata Kizashi menohoknya jauh hingga ke dasar hatinya. Ia kehilangan kata-kata untuk sekadar menjawab ucapan Kizashi. Dalam hati ia menyerah. Tak menyalahkan jika Kizashi menolaknya. Karena jika ia berada dalam posisi Kizashi, mungkin ia akan mengatakan hal yang sama. Ia tak akan merelakan anaknya untuk menikah dengan laki-laki yang belum sempurna kelaki-lakiannya.

"Aku menghargai keberanianmu, Nak. Aku sangat menghargai itu," ucap Kizashi sambil tersenyum. Sasuke pun memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum.

"Terima kasih banyak," balas Sasuke.

"Tapi aku benar-benar minta maaf tidak bisa menerimamu. Ya, setidaknya untuk saat ini," lanjut Kizashi. Sasuke menatapnya tak mengerti. Maksudnya 'setidaknya untuk saat ini'?

"Assalamu'alaikum." Ucapan salam terdengar dari seorang gadis yang masuk ke rumah mereka.

"Wa'alaikumussalam," jawab ketiganya nyaris serempak. Sasuke mengarahkan pandangannya ke sumber suara yang nyatanya adalah gadis yang ia incar. Gadis berjilbab syar'i itu menatapnya sekilas dan langsung menundukkan pandangannya. Sasuke pun melakukan hal yang sama ketika menyadari kesalahannya, yaitu terlalu terpesona pada gadis itu.

"Kau masuklah ke kamar, Sakura!" perintah Kizashi. Sakura mengangguk. "Bu, temani Sakura," lanjut Kizashi memerintahkan istrinya. Sakura ditemani ibunya langsung menuju ke dalam kamar. Sementara Sasuke belum beranjak dari tempatnya.

Kizashi kembali menatapnya.

"Kau pulanglah, Nak. Ini sudah hampir malam." Sasuke tersenyum singkat mendengarkan ucapan Kizashi. Ia bangkit dari duduknya diikuti oleh Kizashi.

"Terima kasih banyak, Pak."

"Ya. Perbaiki dulu. Nanti kau bisa datang lagi ke sini," balas Kizashi yang langsung membuat hati Sasuke menghangat. Masih ada kesempatan kedua kah?

"Ya. Terima kasih."

Kizashi pun mengantarkan Sasuke sampai depan rumahnya. Sasuke langsung pamit dan ayah satu anak itu kembali masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

…

Duduk di dalam bus kota yang akan membawanya kembali pulang, Sasuke termenung. Teringat akan ucapan ayah gadis itu. Dan hal itu tak ayal membuatnya sedikit merasa sakit. Bukan karena penolakannya. Tapi karena ia sadar, bahwa mungkin ia masih jauh dari Allah. Bahwa ia masih harus banyak belajar.

Adzan Maghrib yang terdengar di sela perjalanannya menuju rumahnya yang kira-kira memakan waktu satu jam lagi membuatnya tersadar. Ia melihat jam tangannya. Jam menunjukkan pukul 18.05. Jalanan macet parah. Hatinya gelisah tak karuan.

Jika begini, ia tak akan sempat shalat Maghrib di rumah. Kemungkinan sampai di rumahnya ketika sudah memasuki waktu Isya. Hatinya pun semakin gelisah ketika waktu terus berjalan. Hingga akhirnya ia berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan meminta sopir bus untuk berhenti.

Sasuke turun dari bus tersebut dan mencari masjid terdekat. Ia berjalan di pinggir jalan raya sambil mengamati sekitarnya. Barangkali ada masjid di sana. Namun nihil. Sementara itu jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 18.25.

Pemuda itu pun menyebrang jalan raya dan masuk ke kawasan komplek warga sekitar daerah tersebut. Dirinya kembali mencari masjid. Namun lagi-lagi nihil. Tak ada satupun masjid di daerah tersebut. Dalam hati pun beristighfar. Hatinya sedih. Sungguh ia ingin menangis saat itu juga. Namun airmatanya tak sampai keluar.

Sasuke hanya terus berjalan sambil memandangi jam tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul 18.40. Waktu shalat Maghrib pun hampir habis. Batinnya benar-benar menangis sekarang. Dan ia sedikit menyesal telah turun dari bus tersebut. Padahal shalat di kendaraan pun bisa. Tapi kemudian ia kembali memohon ampun karena menyesali apa yang terjadi.

"Ada yang bisa dibantu, Dek?" Seorang kakek tua datang menghampiri Sasuke yang terlihat pasrah. Sasuke menatapnya datar. Kemudian ia sedikit melebarkan matanya. Ia tersenyum sambil mengucapkan Alhamdulillah.

"Saya mencari masjid, Kek." Sasuke menjawab sopan.

"Shalat saja di rumah kakek. Di sini gak ada masjid." Sasuke terkejut mendengar jawaban tersebut. Namun ia tak mengatakan apapun dan hanya mengikuti kakek tersebut menuju rumahnya. Ia menyelesaikan shalat Maghribnya di waktu yang tersisa. Sekaligus shalat Isya.

Kakek tua itu menyajikan air putih untuk Sasuke. Lelaki itu pun meminumnya. Ia sangat berterimakasih pada kakek tersebut. Berkat pengalamannya hari ini, ia mendapatkan pelajaran berharga. Bahwa shalat janganlah ditunda-tunda. Seperti apapun situasi dan kondisinya, shalat tetaplah wajib bagi setiap Muslim. Meski apa yang ia alami membuat hatinya sedih. Di mana orang-orang seakan tak peduli dengan agamanya. Keadaan di mana beribadah menjadi sesuatu yang sulit. Lingkungan-lingkungan yang tak mendukung, ia meringis dalam hati.

…

"Ra, muka kamu kenapa kusut gitu?" Pertanyaan Ino membuat Sakura menoleh padanya. Gadis itu menatapnya dalam hingga Ino salah tingkah. "Apaan, sih Ra? Jangan natap aku kayak gitu. Disangka gak normal kita," protes Ino.

"Aku cuma lagi mikir, suatu saat nanti kita pasti akan berpisah," jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum tipis. Ino mengerjabkan matanya. Kemudian tertawa pelan. Matanya menatap lurus mobil yang berlalu-lalang. Ya, mereka berdua baru saja pulang kerja dan duduk di salah satu bangku di gang yang mereka lewati. Depan gang tersebut adalah jalan raya. Sakura menunggui Ino dijemput oleh kakaknya.

"Aku juga mikir gitu. Apa kita masih bisa kayak gini nanti, ya? Kalau kita berdua udah sama-sama nikah," sahut Ino. Ada nada kesedihan di sana. Sakura terkekeh pelan.

"Yang jelas, semua akan berbeda. Kalau udah nikah nanti kan, mau pergi kemana-mana harus ijin suami. Suami ngijinin ya, kita bisa pergi. Gak ngijinin, ya sudah. Kita harus nurut," jawab Sakura.

"Iya, sih. Tapi aku berharap, nanti kita bisa tetap kayak gini," sahut Ino sambil tersenyum. Ia menatap Sakura. Senyumannya nampak manis. Sakura balas tersenyum hingga akhirnya ia berkata, "Ino … kita bisa disangka pasangan lesbi kalau kayak gini."

Ino langsung memalingkan wajahnya dengan tatapan sok jijik pada Sakura. Sakura pun melakukan hal yang sama.

"Amit-amit deh, Ra!"

Keduanya sama-sama terdiam setelahnya. Ino sibuk dengan ponselnya, demikian pun dengan Sakura. Keduanya seolah tenggelam dalam dunia masing-masing sampai akhirnya Sakura membuka suaranya kembali. Membuat Ino mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sahabatnya itu.

"Ino, lihat deh!" Sakura menujukkan akun facebook di ponselnya pada Ino. Di sana ada seorang kawan Sakura yang memposting sebuah pict bertuliskan kata-kata yang cukup menohok.

 _ **Banyak yang mengatakan, mereka ingin berhijab setelah menikah karena tidak ingin suaminya menanggung dosanya karena tidak menutup aurat.**_

 _ **Tetapi sadarkah kamu, nak, bahwa ayah yang menanggung dosa itu sebelum kamu menikah?**_

 _ **Apakah kamu tidak ingin melindungiku juga?**_

 _ **\- Ayah -**_

"Kamu paham pikiran aku gak, No?" tanya Sakura sambil menatap Sakura. Tatapan Sakura yang memberikan arti tersendiri bagi Ino.

"Iya, aku paham maksud kamu," jawab Ino. Dirinya kembali memandangi ponselnya. Sakura pun begitu.

"Kasihan, ya ayah kita," ucap Sakura.

"Ya emang kebanyakan begitu, sih, Ra," sahut Ino. "Aku pake kerudung karena abis baca yang kayak gitu. Katanya 'selangkah anak perempuan keluar dari rumahnya tanpa nutup aurat, selangkah juga ia akan membawa ayahnya ke neraka'. Aku gak mau orangtuaku masuk neraka, Ra," lanjut Ino. Ia menghentikan kegiatan mengutak-atik ponselnya dan terdiam.

"Iya. Karena sebelum menikah, seorang anak itu masih tanggung jawab orangtuanya. Jadi emang benar kalau seorang anak harus berbakti sama orangtuanya, sebagaimana nanti ia harus berbakti pada suaminya kalau menikah nanti. Untuk yang perempuan maksud aku," timpal Sakura panjang lebar.

"Iya, aku paham kok, Ra," sahut Ino. "Jadi, kenapa wajah kamu tadi kusut gitu?":tanya Ino lagi. Sakura terdiam beberapa saat.

"Kemarin ada datang melamar aku," jawab Sakura dengan tampang datar.

"HAH?! Seriusan? Aku gak salah denger kan?!" Sakura menggeleng pelan mendengar pertanyaan Ino. "Alhamdulillah. Akhirnya … Kamu bakal nikah juga. Aku senang banget," ucap Ino penuh semangat. Wajahnya terlihat sangat ceria. Senyum terlukis di wajah ayunya. Namun Sakura tak berespresi seperti Ino. Raut wajahnya muram. Dan hal itu mengundang tanya di benak Ino.

"Dia ditolak ayah aku," jawab Sakura. Ino sontak tak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya.

"HAH?! Ditolak?!" Sakura mengangguk pelan. Ino terdiam lalu menepuk pundak Sakura. Ia tersenyum. "Belum jodoh, Ra. Nanti pasti dapat yang lebih baik," hibur Ino. Sakura tersenyum tipis.

"Bukan itu yang aku pikirin sebenarnya," ujar Sakura yang kembali mengundang tanya.

"Maksudnya?"

"Laki-laki yang melamar aku itu, dia laki-laki yang waktu itu melamar aku di jalan. Kamu inget, kan?" jawab Sakura. Ino terlihat berpikir. Kemudian ekspresinya kembali terkejut.

"Dia? Seriusan dia? Kok bisa?" Ino bertanya. Sakura mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Entah, No," jawab Sakura datar. Ino terdiam dan kembali memandangi mobil yang berlalu-lalang. Namun ia terlihat berpikir. "Aku cuma berpikir, hidup itu penuh dengan misteri. Dan emang benar. Ucapan itu doa," lanjut Sakura. Ino mengangguk sambil berpikir.

"Lucu, ya?" Ino tersenyum penuh arti pada Sakura. Gadis itu kemudian tertawa.

"Ya. Aku gak masalah sebenarnya. Cuma ya itu. Aku berpikir, Allah selalu punya cara untuk mendidik hamba-Nya, memberi hamba-Nya pelajaran. Dan Allah itu ada. Dia dekat dengan kita. Sangat dekat," jawab Sakura. Ino menyetujui ucapan Sakura. "Dan aku kembali berpikir. Bahwa kita harus selalu memperbaiki diri. Setiap detik, menit, jam, hari, dan seterusnya. Karena ya itu. Kita gak akan tau apa yang akan terjadi nanti. Kita gak akan pernah tau," lanjut Sakura.

"Aku masih banyak dosa," timpal Ino.

"Aku juga banyak dosa. Tapi, setidaknya kita harus berusaha agar tidak berbuat dosa," sahut Sakura. Ino terdiam.

"Aku berharap nanti bisa mendapatkan suami yang sholeh. Yang bisa membimbing aku, Ra," ujar Ino tulus. Sakura mengangguk paham.

"Ya, karena itu kita harus belajar untuk memantaskan diri agar bisa mendapatkan laki-laki yang seperti itu."

Ino tersenyum mendengar ucapan sahabatnya. Hatinya menghangat. Dirinya sangat bersyukur mendapatkan sahabat seperti Sakura. Hal yang sama pun dirasakan oleh Sakura.

"Terima kasih banyak ya, Ra. Aku senang bisa kenal sama kamu."

"Ish. Apaan, sih kamu? Jadi terharu nih." Sakura tertawa. Disusul oleh Ino. Keduanya terlihat bahagia.

"Aku harap kamu mendapatkan yang terbaik, Ra."

.

 **end - 2,191 words**

 **.**

Bismillah. Assalamu'alaikum warahmatullahi wabarakatuh.

Yang pertama, saya mau mengucapkan terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya untuk semua yang sudah membaca dan meriview, memfave, memfollow, dan semuanya, termasuk ailent readernya juga. Terima kasih banyak :)

Yang kedua, saya gak tau ini tamatnya kapan. Tapi ini tiap chapter sengaja saya kasih tanda end aja. Karena sebenernya bisa dibaca terpisah tiap chapternya. Rumit ya bahasa saya?/plak. Hehehe

Yang ketiga, saya nulis ini sekali lagi saya bilang, ini terinspirasi dari obrolan saya sama temen saya. Dan harapan saya nulis ini, agar semua yang baca paham apa yang saya tulis bahwa ini bukan semata-mata masalah pairing. Jadi ya mohon maaf kalo berharap SasuSaku bersatu tapi ternyata nggak dan yang lainnya. Untuk ending yang sebenarnya, bakalan bersatu atau tidak, saya gak tau juga. Cuma sekali lagi, saya nulis bukan semata-mata untuk itu. Saya ingin menyampaikan apa yang saya tau, apa yang saya pelajari. Ya, meskipun ilmu saya gak seberapa.

Mohon maaf juga. Saya gak bermaksud menggurui atau apa. Tapi jika ada saran atau kritik, saya akan terima. Tapi sekali lagi, gunakan bahasa yang baik. :)

Nah sekarang ngejawab beberapa pertanyaan yang masuk :D

1\. Sakura belum bercadar. Dia cuma pakai hijab syar'i. Insya Allah.

2\. Saya tinggal di Jakarta.

Untuk **My Evanthe,** seriusan saya hampir mewek baca review kamu. :'(

Dan untuk semuanya juga, saya beneran terharu baca reviewnya... :'( saya sedih. Maaf kalau banyak kekurangan di sana-sini. Kita sama-sama belajar ya... :)

Pokoknya terima kasih banyak. Mudah-mudahan Allah memberikan hidayah-Nya pada kita semua. Dan mudah-mudahan kita senantiasa dilindungi, dijaga oleh Allah dari segala macam marabahaya, penyakit hati, dan segala macamnya. Aamiin.

Wassalamu'alaikum warahmatullahi wabarakatuh.


	5. Chapter 5

**unpredictable**

naruto©masashi kishimoto

 **Islamic Content - AU - OOC - Non Baku - Etc**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura menatap layar ponselnya. Ia membuka email masuk yang diterimanya. Ada nama seseorang yang dulu sempat dipercayainya, namun berakhir menyakiti hatinya. Tatapan matanya datar. Ia pun membuka email dari orang tersebut.

Sebuah undangan pernikahan.

Tak ada rasa apapun di hatinya. Semuanya datar. Ia seakan mati rasa. Namun tak lama kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Alhamdulillah," ucapnya pelan. Perasaan senang itu perlahan muncul. Perasaan tulus kepada orang yang sempat menyakiti hatinya. Aa, setidaknya ia tak benar-benar mati rasa.

Ia pun membalas email tersebut.

 **Re: Undangan Pernikahan**

 _Bismillah._

 _Alhamdulillah, Gaara. Mudah-mudahan acaranya lancar. Insya Allah nanti saya datang._

 **Send**

Balasan email tersebut pun terkirim. Sakura merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang dan memandang langit-langit kamarnya. Ada sesuatu yang mengusik hatinya. Namun ia tak tau itu apa. Hanya saja, perasaan itu muncul setelah membaca undangan pernikahan tersebut, meski sebelumnya ia tak merasakan apa-apa. Perasaannya pada Gaara hanya sebatas teman. Tetapi dulu, ia pernah begitu yakin padanya. Sebelum akhirnya lelaki itu menyakitinya.

Gadis itu kembali duduk dan menatap layar ponselnya. Belum ada balasan. Atau memang tak ada balasan. Entahlah.

Pikirannya bernostalgia tentang lelaki itu. Lelaki yang dulu begitu dipercayainya. Lelaki pertama yang mampu membuatnya yakin. Dan lelaki yang menyakitinya begitu dalam. Dulu. Barangkali memang benar jika sebaiknya jangan menggantungkan harapan dan kepercayaan kepada orang lain. Karena mereka hanya manusia biasa. Tidak selamanya mereka baik. Tidak pula selamanya mereka buruk. Yang perlu dipercayai hanyalah Allah. Hanya kepada Dia-lah seorang manusia berserah diri dan percaya. Hanya kepada Allah, Sang Pemilik Alam Semesta.

Tak lama kemudian, ia teringat pada lelaki bernama Uchiha Sasuke yang beberapa waktu lalu melamarnya. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak, menarik napasnya. Dan ia berpikir. Bahwa segala sesuatu adalah atas kehendak Allah. Bahwa memang benar, manusia tak ada yang pernah tau apa yang akan terjadi esok. Entah ada kejutan apa, tak seorang pun bisa mengetahui hal itu. Hingga tak lama kemudian ia tertidur.

Namun setengah jam kemudian, gadis itu kembali membuka matanya. Ia terbangun. Dan ia langsung turun dari ranjangnya lalu mengambil air wudhu. Dalam shalat malamnya, ia berdoa yang salah satunya: "Ya, Allah, Sang Pemilik Hati ini. Kelak jika sudah waktunya, pertemukanlah aku dengan seseorang yang mencintai-Mu. Seseorang yang mencintaiku karena diri-Mu. Dan cintakanlah aku pada orang yang juga mencintai-Mu. Namun jika belum waktunya, jagalah hatiku. Jangan biarkan aku terjerumus pada cinta sesaat yang justru akan menjauhkanku dari-Mu. Jagalah selalu hatiku, Ya Allah. Hanya Engkau-lah Pemilik Hati ini. Hanya Engkau-lah yang pantas mendapatkan seluruh cinta ini. Hanya Engkau, Ya Allah. Kabulkanlah segala doaku ini. Aamiin."

Sakura pun merapikan kembali perlengkapan shalatnya. Matanya yang sudah tak bisa diajak kompromi itu akhirnya membuatnya menyerah. Namun getaran ponselnya membuat ia menunda sejenak niat tidurnya. Terlebih ketika yang ia dapat adalah balasan email dari Gaara.

 **Re: Re: Undangan Pernikahan**

 _Alhamdulillah, kamu bales email aku, Sakura. Aku seneng banget. :)_

 _Terima kasih doanya. :)_

 _Aku tunggu kedatangan kamu. ^^_

Menatap balasan email tersebut, tak lama Sakura pun mematikan ponselnya. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang dan tak berniat membalas. Karena bagaimanapun juga, ia merasa bahwa balasan email dari Gaara bukanlah sesuatu yang pantas diucapkan kepada seorang gadis yang bukan mahramnya. Terlebih lagi, lelaki itu akan menikah.

"Seharusnya tadi gak usah aku bales," sesalnya pelan. "Eh tapi, kan gak boleh ngomong begitu, ya?" lanjutnya ketika tersadar. "Astaghfirullah."

…

"Sasuke!" panggil seorang gadis sambil berlari ke arahnya. Sasuke menoleh padanya dan mata hitamnya tak dapat menyembunyikan keterkejutannya.

"Saara?" Gadis itu tersenyum senang. Sasuke tak bisa menutupi ekspresi kagumnya. Mantan pacarnya itu akhirnya mengenakan jilbab. Ya, meski jika dilihat, itu masih sedikit berantakan. Tapi hal itu tak mengurangi rasa kagumnya bahwa gadis itu mau berubah.

"Gimana menurut kamu penampilan aku?" tanya Saara riang. Gadis yang mengenakan kerudung segiempat berwarna cokelat itu menatap Sasuke penuh harap. Dirinya memang masih memakai celana panjang. Bajunya pun masih pendek meski berlengan panjang. Tapi setidaknya ia sudah mau belajar untuk menutup auratnya.

"Niat kamu memakai itu apa, Saara? Apa karena aku?" tanya Sasuke. Senyum gadis itu luntur seketika. Ada rasa tak terima mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Bukan karena kamu, Sasuke," jawabnya. Sasuke menatapnya bertanya. Ditatap seperti itu, Saara semakin jengkel. "Iya, aku akuin kalau emang kamu juga berpengaruh," lanjutnya sambil memalingkan wajahnya menahan malu. Sasuke mendesah pelan. Sedikit kecewa sebenarnya.

"Jangan lakukan itu karena aku." Sasuke berkata yang langsung membuat Saara menatap lelaki itu lagi.

"Aku akuin, Sasuke. Tadinya … aku memakai ini karena kamu. Aku masih berharap kita bisa kembali kayak dulu lagi," jawab Saara. Sasuke yang sudah siap membalas ucapan Saara, langsung dipotong oleh gadis tersebut. "Tapi sekarang, aku memakai ini karena Allah."

Sasuke menatapnya setengah tak percaya.

"Demi Allah, Sasuke. Aku melakukan ini karena Allah. Karena sekarang aku tau, kalau menutup aurat itu wajib. Sama kayak shalat lima waktu," lanjutnya. Sasuke tertegun sesaat. Tak menyangka mantan pacarnya itu akan mengucapkan hal tersebut. "Aku sadar sekarang alasan kamu mutusin aku. Dan hal itu juga membuat aku sadar, aku sudah melakukan banyak dosa. Hehe."

"Saara …."

"Aku mau berubah, Sasuke. Karena itu, aku pengen ketemu kamu. Aku mau berterimakasih sama kamu. Karena berkat kamu juga, aku akhirnya sadar. Dan sekarang … aku ingin dekat Allah. Umm … soalnya …," jeda sejenak, Saara menundukkan wajahnya dalam. "… aku mau nantinya menikah dengan orang yang sholeh. Yang bisa membimbing aku. Yang cinta sama aku karena Allah," lanjutnya disertai rona merah di wajahnya. Sasuke semakin tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Ia terkejut sekaligus senang.

"Aku mendoakanmu, Saara," ucap Sasuke tulus. Saara masih menundukkan wajahnya. Ia menggigit bibir dalamnya seperti menahan sesuatu.

"Umm, Sasuke …." Gadis itu mengangkat kembali wajahnya dan menatap lurus Sasuke. Tanda tanya menyelimuti benak Sasuke. "Aku … bolehkah … aku menjadi istri Sasuke?"

Dan Sasuke benar-benar tak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Ia dilamar. Oleh mantan pacarnya.

 _"Apa yang harus kulakukan?"_

 _…_

"Ra, lihat ini deh!" Ino menunjukkan foto salah satu tokoh terkenal. Ia laki-laki. Wajah lumayan tampan dan juga berprestasi. Sakura melihat gambar yang ditunjukkan Ino tersebut padanya. Tatapannya datar.

"Ganteng kan, Ra?" tanya Ino sambil menatap kagum lelaki yang ada di komputernya tersebut. Sakura menatap gadis itu sekilas. Ekspresi sahabatnya itu benar-benar membuatnya geleng-geleng kepala. Itu benar-benar ekspresi seorang _fangirl._

"Ganteng sih, No. Tapi yang masih ganteng dari dia banyak," jawab Sakura sambil senyum maksa. Ino pura-pura cemberut mendengar jawaban Sakura.

"Ganteng, Ra. Dia ini ganteng banget!" Bela Ino tak terima. Sakura menarik napasnya kasar. Ino nyengir lebar tanpa dosa.

"Terserah kamu aja, No. Kamu seneng aku seneng deh," sahut Sakura pura-pura tak ikhlas. Gadis itupun kembali ke tempat duduknya yang kebetulan berhadapan dengan Ino langsung. Rekan kerja di sampingnya tiba-tiba saja berkata, "Saran aku nih, ya. Buat kalian berdua …," wanita berusia 30an itu menatap Ino dan Sakura bergantian. Keduanya hanya terdiam. Ino masih tetap memandangi layar komputernya yang menampilkan wajah idolanya.

"Jangan ngefans terlalu berlebihan sama laki-laki. Karena bakalannya nanti kita terus ngebanding-bandingin. Nanti kalau udah nikah, suami kalian gak bakalan suka kalau dibanding-bandingin. Kayak kita juga, gak bakalan suka dibanding-bandingin sama orang lain, kan?" lanjut wanita tersebut. Sakura dan Ino masih terdiam. Ino bahkan bersikap seolah tak mendengar apapun. Sakura kemudian berpikir.

 _"Iya juga, sih,"_ pikirnya. Apalagi setelah ia sadar bahwa ia pernah begitu kagum pada seseorang. Dan nasihat dari seniornya yang sudah menikah itu mungkin ada benarnya. Wanita itu hanya mengkhawatirkan dirinya dan Ino. Takut kebablasan. Ya, ada baiknya hal itu diingat.

Apa yang baik menurut kita, apa yang kita suka, belum tentu baik untuk kita. Dan sebaliknya. Apa yang kita benci pun belum tentu tidak baik untuk kita. Hanya Allah-lah yang tau segala hal yang terbaik untuk kita. Karena dunia itu fana. Dunia menawarkan segala hal yang menyilaukan mata dan hati kita, hingga tanpa sadar kita terjerumus ke dalamnya. Hingga tanpa sadar, kita melupakan sesuatu yang penting.

Untuk apa kita diciptakan?

…

Ponsel Sakura kembali bergetar. Ada sebuah email masuk. Dari Gaara.

Sakura terdiam beberapa saat. Ia enggan untuk membukanya. Lagipula, email terakhir yang dikirimkan Gaara padanya sudah tidak ia balas. Lantas kenapa lelaki itu mengiriminya email lagi?

Gadis itu menarik napasnya pelan. Lalu membuka pesan yang dikirimkan oleh Gaara tersebut.

 **Re: Re: Undangan Pernikahan**

 _Sakura, ada satu hal yang ingin aku tanyakan sama kamu. Aku cuma mau kamu jawab yang jujur._

 _Apa kamu pernah suka sama aku?_

Dalam sekejap, Sakura menutup emailnya. Wajahnya langsung kusut. Bukan apa-apa. Tapi ia benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan lelaki itu. Sudah mau menikah tapi malah mengiriminya email seperti itu.

"Kenapa kamu, Ra? Muka kayak cucian belum disetrika," celetuk Ino. Sakura menatapnya dengan tatapan memohon pertolongan sambil menyerahkan ponselnya ke Ino.

"Buka email aku," suruh Sakura. Ino melakukannya tanpa bertanya. Ia membuka email Sakura yang kebetulan di save secara otomatis. Gadis itu pun membuka email paling atas yang berjudul Re: Re: Undangan Pernikahan. Dan sesuai dugaan. Ino langsung memasang ekspresi tak suka ketika membaca email tersebut.

"Ini gak salah? Udah mau nikah tapi ngirim email begini ke kamu?" Ino menatap Sakura dengan tatapan 'gue-gak-salah-baca-kan?'

"Gak tau aku, No." Jawaban Sakura membuat Ino terdiam. Ia kembali menyerahkan ponsel itu ke Sakura.

"Gak usah diladenin. Lagian kalau dia paham agama, dia gak bakalan ngirim email kayak gitu, Ra. Udah. Kamu gak usah bales," saran Ino dengan emosinya yang nyaris tinggi. Sakura mengangguk paham. Dan sedikit menyesali perbuatannya yang membalas email tersebut.

"Aku salah juga, sih. Harusnya gak usah dibales undangan dia itu," sesal Sakura lagi.

"Eeeh … gak boleh ngomong kayak gitu. Kan kamu sendiri yang bilang. Yang udah terjadi, ya terjadi. Gak usah disesalin, Ra. Yang penting sekarang, abaikan aja cowok kayak gitu," nasehat Ino untuk menghibur Sakura. Gadis itu tersenyum pada sahabatnya itu.

"Iya. Astaghfirullah," ucap Sakura. Dia pun balas tersenyum pada Ino.

* * *

 **End - 1,596 words**

* * *

 **Catatan:**

1\. Sahabat Nabi, Abdullah ibn Mas'ud berkata:

« لَأَنْ أَعَضَّ عَلَى جَمْرَةٍ حَتَّى تَبْرُدَ أَحَبُّ إِلَيَّ مِنْ أَنْ أَقُوْلَ لِشَيْءٍ قَدْ قَضَاهُ الله : لَيْتَهُ لَمْ يَكُنْ »

"Jikalau saya menggigit bara api hingga dingin maka itu lebih aku cintai daripada saya mengatakan untuk sesuatu yang telah ditakdirkan oleh Allah: "Andaikan saja ia tidak terjadi." (Ibn Batthah, al-Ibanah, 1580; Abu Daud, al-Zuhd, 136) - copas from facebook paham kan ya ini note untuk yang bagian mana? Hehehe.

2\. "… Boleh jadi kalian membenci sesuatu, padahal ia amat baik bagi kalian; dan boleh jadi (pula) kalian menyukai sesuatu, padahal ia amat buruk bagi kalian. Allah Mengetahui, sedangkan kalian tidak mengetahui." (QS. Al-Baqarah: 216)

3\. Hai Nabi! Katakanlah kepada isteri-isterimu, anak-anak perempuanmu dan isteri-isteri orang mukmin: "Hendaklah mereka mengulurkan jilbabnya ke seluruh tubuh mereka." Yang demikian itu supaya mereka lebih mudah untuk dikenal, karena itu mereka tidak diganggu. Dan Allah Maha Pengampun lagi Maha Penyayang. (QS. Al-Ahzab: 59)

 **Curhatan Author:**

Bismillah

Yang pertama, mau minta pendapat. Hehehe. Kalau jadi Sasuke, itu Saara diterima apa ditolak yak? Terlepas dari ini tokoh utamanya SasuSaku. Secara objektif, kira-kira gimana? Karena saya bingung jawabannya. LoL

Trus yang fg-an SakuIno, itu asli kisah nyata. Beberapa hari yang lalu rekan saya di kantor bilang begitu. Kurang lebihnya kek gitu :D Berhubung saya belum nikah, saya kurang paham. Jadi di-iyain aja. LoL. Masalahnya jadi inget Mas Sasuke. Wkwkwk. Pan saya ngepens ama dia./ngek/lol

Yasudahlah. Ambil baiknya, tinggalkan yang buruknya. Sasuke nya dikit, tar kapan-kapan ditambahin. :D

Terima kasih.

Jazakumullah khairan katsiran (Semoga Allah membalas kalian dengan kebaikan yang banyak)


	6. Chapter 6

_"Aku suka sama kamu, Saara. Kamu mau jadi pacar aku?"_

Sasuke ingat dengan jelas semuanya. Saat pertama kali ia jatuh cinta pada Saara, saat 'menembak' Saara, dan segala hal yang mereka lalui bersama. Tidak satupun terlewat dalam ingatan Sasuke. Mereka berpacaran namun masih saling menjaga diri satu sama lain.

Keduanya saling mencintai. Namun seperti apapun cinta mereka pada saat itu, semua tak ada artinya bila menyalahi aturan yang sudah ditetapkan oleh Allah. Mereka berkencan, kemana-mana selalu berdua, saling bertatapan penuh cinta, selalu mengucapkan kata-kata mesra hingga nyaris semua orang yang melihat mereka berdua iri.

Namun apalah daya jika Sang Ilahi tak menghendaki? Apalah daya jika Allah tidak meridhoi?

Tak ada yang salah dengan cinta. Itu hal yang manusiawi. Itu adalah anugerah. Tetapi semua sudah ada aturannya. Cinta kepada lawan jenis bukan berarti harus dibuktikan dengan pacaran. Jikalau memang benar-benar cinta dan jikalau semua itu karena Allah, tentulah pernikahan menjadi solusinya.

Sasuke tak menyadarinya kala itu. Dua tahun ia menjalin kasih dengan Saara. Perasaan bahagia meluap-luap tak karuan ketika bersama dengan sang kekasih. Hingga akhirnya ia menyadari banyak hal ketika ia lebih mendalami agamanya. Ada aturan yang tak boleh dilanggar. Ada batasan antara pergaulan laki-laki dan perempuan. Ada banyak sekali hal yang baru ia tau.

Hidayah itu datang padanya bagaikan cahaya yang menariknya dari kegelapan, membuat dirinya menangis. Sebab tangisnya karena ia sadar telah melakukan banyak dosa dan juga karena ia sangat bersyukur Allah masih memberikan hidayah padanya. Allah masih menyayanginya. Dan sekarang adalah bagaimana ia membuktikan cintanya pada Sang Pencipta Alam Semesta.

.

.

.

.

 **unpredictable**

naruto©masashi kishimoto

Islamic Content - AU - Non Baku - OOC

.

.

.

.

"Umm, Sasuke …." Gadis itu mengangkat kembali wajahnya dan menatap lurus Sasuke. Tanda tanya menyelimuti benak Sasuke. "Aku … bolehkah … aku menjadi istri Sasuke?"

Sasuke terkejut. Rasanya deja vu. Dulu ia melamar anak gadis orang secara tiba-tiba. Parahnya gadis itu tak dikenalnya. Dan sekarang mantan kekasihnya melamarnya secara tiba-tiba pula. Hal yang tak disangkanya. Dia dilamar oleh seorang perempuan.

Saara menatap Sasuke penuh harap. Jantungnya berdebar kencang menunggu jawaban Sasuke. Ia tau bahwa ia terlalu berani menyatakan keinginannya. Tapi ia tak peduli. Ia terlalu mencintai Sasuke dan tak ingin berpisah dari lelaki itu. Meski ia harus berubah seperti yang Sasuke mau, itu tak menjadi masalah untuknya. Ia akan belajar menyesuaikan diri dengan Sasuke. Toh dirinya sudah mengenal Sasuke sejak lama. Jadi rasanya tak sulit.

"Saara …." Suara berat Sasuke mengembangkan senyuman Saara. Pipinya memerah akibat sinar matahari. Ia benar-benar tak sabar mendengarkan jawaban Sasuke. Karena ia yakin Sasuke juga masih mencintainya.

"Menikah itu tidak semudah yang kamu pikirkan, Saara," lanjut Sasuke yang langsung menghilangkan senyuman di wajah gadis itu. "Semua butuh persiapan. Semua butuh ilmu. Kita tidak bisa menikah hanya mengandalkan cinta. Dan ilmu itu, aku belum memilikinya. Aku masih harus belajar.

Ekspresi Saara berubah sedih. Ia tersenyum paksa. Sasuke pun menatapnya tak tega.

"Kamu … menolakku?" tanya Saara sambil menahan sesak di dadanya. Sasuke terdiam beberapa saat. Lidahnya seakan kelu untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu. Dirinya pun tak menyangka akan mengatakan hal itu pada mantan kekasihnya. Seharusnya ia meminta petunjuk kepada Allah terlebih dahulu sebelum memutusnya. Namun entah kenapa ia malah refleks mengatakan hal itu. Ia hanya … tidak memiliki keyakinan pada Saara. Berbeda dengan yang ia rasakan pada Sakura meski ia sama sekali tak mengenal gadis itu.

"Saara, baik aku … maupun kamu, kita berdua masih harus banyak belajar. Aku hanya … tidak yakin bisa menjadi imam yang baik untuk kamu," jawab Sasuke memberi pengertian. Tanpa sadar airmata Saara jatuh membasahi pipi putih gadis itu. Sasuke langsung merasa bersalah saat itu juga. Namun apapun perasaannya, ia harus tetap memberikan jawaban.

"Jika memang kita ditakdirkan bersama, aku yang nanti akan datang pada ayahmu dan melamar kamu," lanjut Sasuke yang semakin membuat Saara menangis. Gadis itu menundukkan wajahnya dalam. Ia tak bisa menyembunyikan kesedihannya. "Jika tidak, itu artinya kamu akan mendapatkan yang lebih baik dari aku. Tapi untuk saat ini … aku harap kamu mengerti, Saara. Aku minta maaf," lanjut Sasuke. Rasa bersalah menyiksanya ketika melihat gadis itu menangis.

Saara tak mengatakan apapun pada Sasuke. Ia membiarkan Sasuke meninggalkan dirinya begitu saja dalam keadaan menyedihkan. Semuanya percuma sekarang. Percuma ia berubah agar Sasuke kembali padanya. Karena nyatanya, Sasuke sudah tidak ingin kembali padanya.

Sasuke meninggalkannya.

…

"Begitu deh, Ra intinya. Kalau bukan karena dia juga, aku gak bakal bisa kayak gini," curhat Ino ketika istirahat berlangsung. "Makanya aku berterimakasih banget sama dia," lanjut Ino.

"No, jadi intinya dia yang nolong kamu?" tanya Sakura penuh penekanan. Ia menatap Ino penuh arti. Ino balas menatapnya dan langsung berkata, "Astaghfirullah! Sakura! Harusnya kan gak boleh ngomong gitu, ya?"

Ino terlihat bersalah. Sakura menatapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Semuanya karena Allah. Dia cuma perantara," ralat Ino dengan ekspresi bersalah yang terlihat jelas.

"Yang kayak gitu kadang refleks sih, No. Makanya mesti hati-hati banget kalau bicara. Salah-salah jatuhnya tanpa sadar malah jadi syirik. Kan ngeri," ucap Sakura. Ino menatap Sakura.

"Emang gak boleh ya ngomong gitu?" tanya Ten Ten yang kebetulan ada disana dan menyimak obrolan mereka berdua.

"Iya. Harus ada Allah-nya. Intinya semua yang terjadi kan atas kehendak Allah. Manusia maupun yang lainnya cuma perantara," jawab Ino menjelaskan. "Bilangnya harus ada 'alhamdulillah' nya, atas ijin Allah. Gitu kan, Ra?" lirik Ino meminta pendapat Sakura.

"Kurang lebihnya begitu. Kayak misal, kita sakit terus minum obat dan sembuh. Nah kita ngomong, 'berkat obat itu aku sembuh' itu gak boleh. Guru ngajiku pernah bilang kalau yang kayak gitu bisa disebut syirik juga. Karena kan yang menyembuhkan Allah," timpal Sakura. Ino mengangguk setuju. Ten Ten menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan ngeri.

"Yaaah, aku sering ngomong kayak gitu," ungkap Ten Ten dengan ekspresi takut.

"Makanya tadi aku bilang, yang kayak gitu kadang refleks. Jadi harus hati-hati banget kalau mau ngomong. Salah-salah bukannya dapet pahala malah dapet dosa," kata Sakura.

"Tuh, dengerin!" celetuk Ino penuh semangat. Sakura tertawa pelan. Ten Ten terlihat berpikir.

"Betewe, gak pada sholat?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba. Ino dan Ten Ten saling lirik. Keduanya langsung memasang cengiran lebar.

"Ini mau solat," jawab Ino. "Wudhu duluan gih, Ten!" suruh Ino. Ten Ten mengangguk dan langsung menuju kamar mandi untuk mengambil air wudhu.

"Kamu gak wudhu?" Sakura kembali bertanya.

"Gantian lah, Ra. Masa aku berduaan sama Ten Ten di kamar mandi. Ish, yang bener aja, deh!" jawab Ino membela diri.

"Iya, sih. Tapi kan kamar mandi gak cuma satu, No. Dan kita kan gak tau apa abis detik ini kita masih hidup atau nggak. Ya kan?" Sakura tersenyum penuh arti. Ino menatapnya sebal.

"Iya deh, Sakura! Aku wudhu!" Ino menjawab penuh penekanan sambil menuju kamar mandi yang lain. Sakura tertawa. Dan tak lama kemudian Ten Ten pun datang.

…

Sudah nyaris tiga jam Saara mengunci dirinya di kamar. Rambutnya berantakan. Matanya bengkak. Wajahnya kusut tidak karuan. Airmatanya bahkan sudah mengering. Kerudungnya tergeletak di lantai dan dirinya duduk di atas kasur sambil memeluk lututnya.

Kata-kata Sasuke menghancurkannya. Ia bahkan nyaris tak bisa bernapas karena sesak yang dideranya. Padahal ia sangat mencintai Sasuke. Ia bisa melakukan apapun untuk Sasuke. Tetapi kenapa Sasuke bisa dengan mudahnya menolaknya? Tidakkah dirinya ingat kalau dulu dia sangat mencintainya? Saara benar-benar tak habis pikir.

Rasanya ia sudah tak memiliki pegangan hidup lagi.

Kakinya turun dari ranjang. Tatapannya kosong. Ia melangkah sambil menginjak kerudung yang tadi dikenakannya. Tangannya merogoh tasnya. Dan sebotol obat tidur itu ditatapnya. Ia terlihat sangat putus asa.

…

Berkali-kali Gaara menarik napasnya. Secangkir kopi yang ada di mejanya sudah ia habiskan. Berkali-kali ia mengecek emailnya. Berharap ada sebuah email masuk dari seseorang yang dulu pernah dekat dengannya. Namun semua hanya angan. Karena orang yang diharapkannya tak juga membalas emailnya.

Namun ia tak kehilangan akal. Setidaknya, sebelum ia menikah ia harus mengetahui kebenarannya. Karena ia tak ingin menyesali keputusannya.

…

 _"Gaara nanyain kamu, Ra."_

Sakura terdiam mendengar ucapan Karin. Saat ini gadis itu sedang meneleponnya.

 _"Emangnya kamu masih ada komunikasi sama dia, Ra?"_ tanya Karin ketika Sakura sama sekali tak mengatakan apapun.

"Aku udah nggak pernah komunikasi lagi sama dia," jawab Sakura tenang. Meski dalam hati sedikit kesal dengan sikap lelaki yang sebentar lagi akan menikah itu.

 _"Aneh, ya. Tiba-tiba dia nanyain kabar kamu gitu. Katanya takut kamu kenapa-napa. Oh, ya. Dia juga minta nomor telepon kamu. Katanya nomor kamu hilang. Boleh dikasih, gak?"_

"Karin, aku gak bisa kasih nomor telepon aku lagi ke dia," jawab Sakura.

 _"Lho, kenapa emangnya? Kan kalian temenan. Haha. Itu sih kalau dia nganggap kamu temen."_

"Aku lagi berusaha mengurangi komunikasi sama laki-laki, kecuali memang ada kepentingan dan itu bukan urusan pribadi."

 _"Kok gitu sih, Ra? Emangnya kenapa?"_

"Pertama dan yang paling utama adalah, aku takut terjadi fitnah. Karena dia juga kan udah mau nikah. Jadi ya, balik lagi kesitu sih. Takut fitnah aja, Karin."

 _"Ooo. Kalau gak bahas yang aneh-aneh, gak apa-apa kali, Ra. Lagian gak enak juga kan, kalian dulu akrab masa sekarang jadi kayak gini?"_

"Yang dulu terjadi ya, itu aku anggap sebagai pelajaran. Itu masa lalu. Dan sekarang aku gak bisa kayak gitu lagi," jeda sejenak, Sakura terlihat berpikir. "Apa ya? Intinya aku berterimakasih kenal sama dia. Itu semua karena Allah. Allah yang mempertemukan aku dengan dia dan dari perkenalan itu aku belajar banyak hal. Allah mendidik aku melalui dia. Dan ya, semua itu berlalu. Aku udah gak bisa kayak dulu lagi. Aku punya kehidupan sendiri. Dia juga punya kehidupan sendiri. Bagaimana pun juga, aku ini perempuan dan dia laki-laki. Ada batasan untuk itu. Terlebih lagi, dulu sikapnya kayak orang suka gitu, kan? Jadi, daripada nanti malah menimbulkan kesalahpahaman dan juga berakhir jadi prasangka yang nggak-nggak, lebih baik ya aku membatasi komunikasi sama dia," lanjut Sakura panjang lebar.

 _"Kalau itu keputusan kamu, ya sebagai temen aku dukung. Tapi kalau dia tetep maksa gimana?"_

"Aku yakin dia ngehargain keputusan aku. Ilmu dia jauh lebih banyak dan aku yakin dia paham," jawab Sakura. "Kalaupun ada yang ingin dia sampaikan ke aku, dia bisa email. Tapi ya itu sebatas pekerjaan, tergantung kepentingannya apa. Bukan urusan pribadi," lanjut Sakura final.

 _"Oke deh, Ra. Nanti aku sampaikan ke dia. Aku ngerti keputusan kamu dan pokoknya aku dukung kamu, Ra. Selama itu baik."_

"Terima kasih banyak, Karin." Sambungan telepon pun terputus. Sakura meletakkan ponselnya di atas ranjang. Ia duduk di sana, menarik napasnya dalam-dalam. Kemudian mengingat kembali ucapannya pada Karin.

"Ya Allah, semoga keputusanku gak salah," ucapnya sambil melirik ponsel di sisi kanannya.

…

Sasuke duduk santai di tempat kosnya. Di sebelahnya ada secangkir kopi dan juga buku fiqih. Sedangkan ia tengah membaca buku berjudul **Andai Aku Tidak Menikah Dengannya.** Lelaki itu terlihat sangat serius membaca kata demi kata yang tertulis di buku tersebut. Kedua rekannya, yaitu Naruto dan Sai saling lirik dengan tatapan bertanya. Sasuke benar-benar berubah.

"Hei, Sas! Kamu beneran udah mau nikah?" tanya Naruto. Sasuke langsung meletakkan bukunya. Ia menatap kedua rekannya.

"Emangnya kalian gak mau nikah?" tanya Sasuke balik.

"Mau lah, Sas! Tapi gak dalam waktu dekat ini juga," jawab Naruto. Sai pun ikut mengangguk mengiyakan jawaban Naruto.

"Belajar dulu sebelum nikah. Biar nanti gak kaget," ucap Sasuke.

"Belajar apaan? Yang kayak gitu gak usah dipelajarin nanti juga paham sendiri," sahut Sai.

"Setuju, Sai!" timpal Naruto.

"Nikah itu gak cuma asal cinta terus nikah. Butuh ilmu. Kita perlu belajar hak dan kewajiban suami-istri, manajemen konflik dalam rumah tangga, cara mendidik anak tuh kayak gimana. Itu ada ilmunya. Semua ada aturannya. Makanya sekali-kali dengerin Parenting Nabawiyah," jawab Sasuke. Sai dan Naruto saling lirik. Kemudian Naruto meminum kopinya. Sasuke kembali membaca bukunya.

"Pantesan kamu nolak Saara." Sasuke terkejut. Ia langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Naruto yang mengatakan hal tersebut. Sai melirik Naruto. Tatapannya bertanya membutuhkan penjelasan. Pasalnya ia sama sekali tak tau soal hal itu.

"Tau darimana kamu?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada tak suka.

"Gak sengaja liat," jawab Naruto santai. Sasuke menatapnya tajam. "Kasian kali, Sas. Anak orang dibikin nangis kayak gitu," lanjut Naruto sembari menyeruput kopinya. Sasuke tak mengatakan apapun. Ia kembali membaca bukunya meski pikirannya tak fokus. Rasa bersalah kembali menyerangnya.

"Terus Saara gimana? Gak mungkin juga dia baik-baik aja, kan?" Sai bersuara.

"Yang jelas bohong banget kalau Saara baik-baik aja. Dia kan cinta mati sama Sasuke," jawab Naruto. Ia melirik Sasuke yang tak bereaksi apapun. Agak tak menyangka bahwa lelaki itu akan bersikap seperti itu pada sang mantan kekasih. Karena yang Naruto tau, Sasuke sangat mencintai Saara. Apa mungkin perasaan itu menghilang dengan cepat begitu saja? Tak habis pikir dirinya.

"Saara akan baik-baik saja," ucap Sasuke tenang, meski dalam hati ia tak yakin.

…

Gaara membaca pesan yang ditulis Karin dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan. Ia tau Sakura mungkin tak ingin berkomunikasi lagi dengannya karena ia pernah menyakiti hati gadis itu. Tapi yang tak ia sangka adalah alasan Sakura sekarang yang menolak berkomunikasi dengannya. Ia mengerti. Namun tak menyangka bahwa gadis itu berubah sangat banyak sejak terakhir kali mereka berkomunikasi sekitar tiga tahun lalu.

 _"Kalau memang itu keputusan Sakura, aku hargai itu. Aku sadar kalau gak seharusnya aku bersikap seperti ini ke dia sedangkan aku akan menikah."_ Gaara menghentikan ketikannya. Dirinya terlihat berpikir. Kemudian melanjutkan, _"Aku minta tolong sampaikan ke dia, aku minta maaf atas semua yang terjadi tiga tahun lalu. Dan juga terimakasih untuk semuanya."_

Pesan terkirim. Gaara bersandar di sofa. Ponselnya tergeletak begitu saja di sisi kirinya. Ingatannya kembali ke masa dimana ia mengenal Sakura. Jujur semua memang salahnya. Ia berniat menjadikan gadis itu mainannya untuk mengisi waktu senggangnya. Hubungan mereka dekat. Sakura sangat baik padanya hingga ia berpikir gadis itu menyukainya dan ia langsung menolak gadis itu meski tak sekalipun gadis itu mengatakan bahwa ia menyukai dirinya. Dan rasa kehilangan baru disadarinya ketika gadis itu menjauh darinya. Perasaan yang tak disangkanya pun hadir saat itu.

Ia mencintai Sakura. Bahkan ia tetap tak bisa melupakan gadis itu meski sudah berulang kali ia dekat dengan gadis lainnya. Ia mencoba mencintai orang lain, namun tetap tak bisa melupakan Sakura. Dan sekarang disaat ia akan menikah, ia masih mengharapkan Sakura. Betapa ia merasa bersalah pada calon istrinya. Dan hal itu disadarinya ketika melihat jawaban Sakura yang disampaikan oleh Karin. Gadis itu menyadarkannya. Hubungan mereka berdua tak bisa diteruskan apapun alasannya. Karena ia sadar, perasaannya rentan. Ia bisa kembali jatuh jika gadis itu membalasnya. Dan ia tak boleh melakukan itu. Ia tak mau menyakiti hati istrinya nanti. Meski ia ingat, dulu ia pernah sangat berharap.

"Aku pernah berharap bisa menikah denganmu, Sakura."

* * *

 **end-2.360 words**

* * *

 **Keterangan:**

1\. "Janganlah seorang laki-laki berduaan dengan seorang wanita kecuali jika ditemani dengan mahramnya." (HR. Bukhari no. 3006 dan Muslim no. 1341)

2\. "Janganlah seorang laki-laki berduaan dengan seorang wanita karena syaitan adalah yang ketiganya." (HR. Ahmad)

3\. Sasuke dan Saara, obrolan Sasuke dengan Naruto dan Sai, itu kurang lebihnya diangkat dari kajiannya Ust. Budi Ashari tentang Parenting Nabawiyah. Ada di youtube.

4\. Sakura, Ino, Ten Ten itu kejadian yang saya alami beberapa hari yang lalu. Karena menurut saya itu penting dan sekalian buat dokumentasi, makanya saya masukin ke sini. Hehehe. #gaknanya

5\. Buku yang dibaca Sasuke itu karyanya Ust. Syafiq Riza Basalamah. Ada kajiannya juga. Bisa dilihat di youtube juga.

6\. Yang diucapkan Sakura ke Gaara itu terinspirasi dari rekan saya. Beliau bener-bener udah hijrah dan membatasi diri berkomunikasi dengan laki-laki yang bukan mahramnya. Komunikasi hanya melalui email dan itu hanya membahas pekerjaan. Salut pokoknya sama beliau. :)

 **Balas Review:**

 **\- My Evanthe** : Terima kasih untuk reviewnya... :) Insya Allah, gak ada poligami disini. Dan saya penasaran sama kamu masa... :D

 **\- williewillydoo :** Terima kasih untuk review dan masukannya. :) Awalnya saya emang niat mau nikahin Sasuke sama Saara, tapi pas ngetik kok malah ditolak? :D entahlah. #gakjelasemangsaya

 **\- Bang Kise Ganteng :** Terima kasih udah baca dan review, Dek... Udah keungkap belum nih si Gaara sama Sakura? LoL. Semoga udah ya... :D Saara dan Sasuke dah gak jadi nikah nih... Tapi kalo jodoh gak tau deh. Haha #digetok

 **\- choco light :** Terima kasih sudah baca dan review. :) harusnya sih ya, Sasuke istikharah dulu. Tapi dia bandel tuh... Jangan ditiru. :) Dan saya seneng banget baca review kamu, masukannya bikin senyum-senyum sendiri. :) Terima kasih banyak... :*

 **\- Akasuna Sakurai :** Terima kasih untuk masukannya... :) Saya seneng banget baca review kamu. Dan bikin saya belajar. Dan saya sependapat... kalo jadi Sasuke emang bakalan bingung. Saya yang nulis aja bingung. Mesti memposisikan diri dulu jadi Sasuke. Hehe. Sedih ya emang kalo punya sahabat trus suatu saat berpisah. Itu sedih banget. Apalagi sahabat kita itu ngebuat kita banyak belajar. Semangat ya... Allah akan memberikan yang terbaik nanti... :)

 **\- Niji Haruno :** Terima kasih atas masukannya :) Dan Sasuke bandel emang. Dia gak istikharah dulu. Jangan ditiru ya... :) tenang. Sasuke masih dalam proses belajar. Nanti kalo ilmunya dah banyak dia akan ngelamar Sakura lagi, tapi itu kalo Sakura belum dilamar orang lain. #dijitak Insya Allah SasuSaku... :)

 **\- kazehayaza :** Kamu review panjang banget dek... :D tapi senang bacanya. Berasa jadi Sasuke yang harus milih ya? /eh/ iya nih. Saara niatnya kurang ikhlas. Masih ada karena Sasuke-nya. Dan dia ditolak. Kasian sih dia. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Sasuke gak yakin sama dia... /apadah ini/ betewe, makasih lho ya masukannya... :)

 **\- UchiHaruno Sya-Chan :** Ketauan deh ya niat asli Saara. Jangan ditiru, ya... :) dan terima kasih reviewnya... :)

 **\- Bougenville :** Kamu bingung mau review apa ya? Hehe. Tapi terima kasih udah ninggalin jejak... :)

 **\- zarachan :** Udah dilanjut, Sayang... terima kasih... :)

 **\- kura cakun :** Iya. Saara udah ditolak sama Sasuke. :) Nasibnya SasuSaku, entahlah. Lagi bingung saya juga mikirin gimana cara mereka ketemu lagi. /eh/ terima kasih untuk reviewnya dan gk salah baca FF kok... :)

 **\- caesarpuspita :** Terimakasih masukannya. Seneng deh bacanya :) kata-kata kamu gak salah. Aku sependapat. Karena emang manusia cuma bisa berharap, tapi Allah yang menentukan... :) terima kasih banyakkk... :*

 **\- TaeJinJimin :** gak jadi nikah Sasuke sama Saara. :D Insya Allah Sasuke sama Sakura. Doakan saja... :D terimakasih masukannya... :)

 **\- Azure Shine :** Terima kasih banyak udah mampir, udah ngasih review... Terima kasih banyakkk.. :) Alhamdulillah kalo fiksi ini bermanfaat. Ambil baiknya dan tinggalkan yang buruknya aja... :) Dan SakuIno iya cuma temenan. Tapi salah saya sh emang karena gak dikasih tau di summary nya. Maaf ya... :) Ini masalah email Gaara sudah dibahas di chapter ini. Mudah-mudahan bermanfaat apa yang saya sampaikan terkait hal itu... Terima kasih sekali lagi :)

 **\- Haruka Ryokusuke :** Wa'alaikumussalam warahmatullahi wabarakatuh. Panjang banget reviewnya. Ampe bingung balesnya. LoL. Masalah Gaara dan Sakura dibahas di chapter ini. Sasuke dan Saara berakhir disini. Trus SasuSaku, saling mendoakan dari jauh. :) Dan terimakasih banyak reviewnya... :) Alhamdulillah fic ini bermanfaat. Saya menyampaikan apa yang saya dapat di duta dari temen-temen saya yang saya pikir itu perlu dishare lagi.. Sekaligus sebagai reminder juga untuk saya pribadi. :) Terima kasih... :)

 **\- Re Srsn :** Alhamdulillah banget kamu suka fic ini :) Karena cowok pake baju koko itu ganteng/salahfokus/ Eeeh? Ada yang begitu kah di wattpad? Jarang mampir. Judulnya fiksinya apa? Masya Allah, speechless saya pas baca tentang ekspresi kamu. Gak pacaran? Alhamdulillah. :) Romantis dalam Islam itu emang ngegemesin. Kayak ada manis-manisnya gitu :) Terima kasih banyaaakkk... :)

.

Dan terakhir, terimakasih banyak semuanya. :) Seperti yang saya bilang sebelum-sebelumnya, ambil yang kiranya bermanfaat buat kalian dan buang yang buruknya. Saya hanya menyampaikan apa yang saya tau dan dari pengalaman saya. Kurang lebihnya mohon maaf, kritik dan sarannya diterima. :)

Jazakumullah khairan katsiran.


	7. Chapter 7

Dering ponsel terdengar begitu keras. Namun gadis itu seakan tak mendengar. Pikirannya benar-benar kalut. Matanya tak berkedip menatap sebotol obat tidur yang beberapa waktu lalu ia beli karena penyakit insomnianya kumat. Perlahan ia membuka tutup botol tersebut dan menuangkan cukup banyak obat ke telapak tangannya. Namun ponselnya yang terus berdering entah kenapa mulai mengganggunya. Ia melirik ke ranjangnya. Ponselmya ada di sana.

Kakinya melangkah pelan menuju ranjangnya sementara tangan kirinya menggenggam butiran obat yang niatnya ingin diminumnya. Matanya menatap layar ponsel yang nama Shion tertera di sana. Sesaat tatapannya datar sebelum akhirnya tangan kanannya mengambil ponsel tersebut dan mengangkat panggilan masuk dari temannya itu.

 _"Alhamdulillah, Saara. Akhirnya diangkat juga,"_ helaan napas lega terdengar dari Shion. Saara tak mengatakan apapun. Pikirannya seakan kosong.

 _"Saara? Kamu baik-baik aja, kan?"_ tanya Shion ketika Saara tak merespon ucapannya. Biasanya gadis itu sangat aktif dan bersemangat. Karenanya Shion khawatir.

"Maaf, Shion. Aku … gak bisa dateng ke acara reuni kelas kita," jawab Saara dengan suara paraunya.

 _"Kamu sakit? Atau apa?"_ tanya Shion lagi yang tanpa sadar malah membuat Saara makin sedih. Ingatannya pada penolakan Sasuke muncul lagi. Matanya mulai basah lagi. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan rasa sakitnya.

Mendapati Saara kembali terdiam, Shion akhirnya kembali berbicara, _"Aku gak tau kamu punya masalah apa. Tapi satu hal yang harus kamu ingat. Allah gak akan ngasih cobaan melebihi batas kemampuan hamba-Nya."_

Tanpa sadar, airmata Saara pun menetes perlahan. Ia memandangi kerudungnya yang tergeletak di lantai dalam kondisi berantakan dan kotor.

 _"Gak apa-apa kamu gak mau cerita sama aku. Tapi kamu harus selalu ingat, Saara. Ada Allah yang akan selalu mendengarkan curhat kamu. Kamu bisa cerita apapun ke Dia,"_ lanjut Shion lembut hingga akhirnya ia mendengar isakan Saara. Isakan gadis itu terdengar menyakitkan. Shion ingin sekali memeluknya dan menenangkannya. Namun apa daya. Dirinya tak ada di sisi Saara.

 _"Saara, ya udah. Gak apa-apa kamu gak bisa dateng. Nanti aku bilangin ke yang lainnya. Tapi ingat lagi ya, Saara. Apapun masalah kamu, jangan sampe kamu berbuat nekat. Harus tetep ingat Allah, oke? Karena Allah itu sayang sama kamu. Dia lagi ngedidik kamu supaya kamu jadi orang yang lebih baik, lebih sabar, lebih ikhlas, daaan banyak yang lainnya,"_ kata Shion menenangkan. Saara jatuh terduduk di lantai mendengar itu. Tubuhnya melemas dan butiran obat yang digenggamnya berhamburan di lantai. Setelahnya tak ada lagi yang ia dengar dari Shion. Suara temannya itu seakan menghilang. Ia hanya menatap kerudungnya yang tak berdaya. Dan tangisnya pecah.

.

.

.

.

 **unpredictable**

naruto©masashi kishimoto

.

.

.

.

"Temenin yuuuk!" ajak Sakura pada Ino.

"Ogah! Minta temenin sama yang lain bisa kali, Ra," celetuk Ino yang langsung mendapatkan ekspresi merengut gadis muda tersebut. Keduanya sedang dalam perjalanan pulang dari kantor. Mereka berencana untuk mampir ke sebuah warung makan untuk makan siang. Dan di sepanjang perjalanan itulah keduanya melakukan pembicaraan yang tak jelas alurnya.

"Ayolah, No! Sekali-kali lah temenin aku kondangan. Lumayan lho bisa makan gratis," bujuk Sakura dengan kata-kata manisnya yang nyatanya langsung mendapatkan gelengan dari Ino.

"Nggak mau, Ra!" tolak Ino lagi. Sakura langsung menghentikan langkahnya dan berdiri di depan Ino. Ia tersenyum penuh arti yang membuat Ino melayangkan tatapan bertanya padanya.

"Temenin, ya? Plisss," mohon Sakura dengan tampang memelas. Ino menatapnya sok jijik terlebih lagi ketika orang-orang yang lewat memandang mereka dengan tatapan aneh.

"Apaan sih kamu, Ra! Kita diliatin orang tau!" Ino langsung menggeser tubuh Sakura yang berdiri di depannya dan berjalan mendahului gadis itu. Sakura hanya bisa menghela napasnya. Bagaimanapun caranya ia harus bisa membuat Ino menemaninya menghadiri pesta pernikahan Gaara. Meski sebenarnya ia agak ragu untuk datang. Tapi dia sudah diundang dan sudah bilang jika dia akan mengusahakan untuk datang.

"Ino~" rengek Sakura. Ino melirik sahabatnya itu yang ternyata sudah berjalan di sampingnya.

"Hmmm … apa?" tanya Ino malas. Sakura terdiam setelahnya. Ino yang merasa tak enak hati kembali bertanya, "Memang sepenting apa dia, Ra? Sampai kamu maksain diri buat dateng. Biasanya juga kamu gak suka ke acara kayak gitu."

Sakura terdiam beberapa saat. "Dia laki-laki yang waktu itu emailnya kamu baca," jawab Sakura. Ino langsung menatapnya tak percaya dan Sakura hanya nyengir tidak jelas.

"Hadeeh, Ra. Kamu yakin mau dateng ke pernikahan orang yang udah mau nikah pun masih nanya ke kamu apa kamu suka dia atau nggak? Kamu yakin?" tanya Ino dengan berbagai penekanan disetiap kata yang ia ucapkan. Sakura menggeleng lemah.

"Tapi aku udah bilang aku mau dateng," jawab Sakura dengan nada pasrah.

"Terserah kamu sih, Ra. Yang jelas aku gak mau ikut nemenin kamu," jawab Ino tega. Sakura masih menatapnya dengan tatapan 'ayolaaah' yang nyatanya langsung mendapatkan gelengan dari Ino.

"Tega banget kamu sama aku."

"Lagian ya, Ra. Itu kalau kemaren aku gak salah baca, nikahannya kan di Suna. Itu kan jauh, Ra. Dan kamu itu perempuan. Bukannya yang namanya perempuan itu kalau peegi jauh harus ditemenin mahramnya? Kamu paham kan maksud aku?" jawab Ino yang malah berujung pada pertanyaan yang semakin membuat Sakura galau.

"Terus ya, Ra. Itu laki-laki kan keliatannya suka sama kamu. Dan dia mau nikah, lho! Kamu ngerti gak maksud aku?" tanya Ino lagi. Sakura mengangguk lemah. "Mungkin bagi kamu, gak apa-apa. Kamu biasa aja dan gak punya perasaan apa-apa. Tapi bagi dia? Siapa yang tau?" lanjut Ino. "Aku ngomong kayak gini karena aku khawatir sama kamu. Aku kenal kamu, Ra. Kamu tuh masih polos dalam hal kayak gini."

"Ya terus aku harus gimana?" tanya Sakura balik dengan nada kesal. "Manalah aku tau dia bakal kayak gitu. Dia pernah bilang kalau dia gak suka sama aku. Aku juga udah pernah bilang kalau aku juga nganggep dia temen. Semuanya emang salah aku. Tapi ya … aku gak berpikir bakal terjadi hal kayak gini," lanjut Sakura mengeluarkan uneg-unegnya. Ino menatapnya prihatin.

"Yang udah terjadi mau diapain lagi, Ra. Mau nyesel kayak apapun juga gak akan mengubah masa lalu," kata Ino. "Kan kamu pernah bilang, apapun yang terjadi, syukurilah. Baik atau buruk, itu sudah kehendak Allah," lanjut Ino sembari menasehati. "Baiknya gimana, yang tau cuma kamu. Karena kamu yang ngalamin dan kamu yang ngejalanin. Aku cuma bisa kasih saran dan keputusannya balik lagi ke kamu."

"Iya, No. Aku paham. Teori gampang tapi praktek susah," jawab Sakura. Ino berdecak kesal.

"Makanya belajar, Ra. Berusaha dipraktekin," sahut Ino. Sakura meliriknya dengan tatapan memelas. Ino menarik napasnya dalam. "Kalau emang galau beneran, sholat lah. Tanya sama Allah baiknya gimana. Udah, ya. Itu saran terakhir aku," ucap Ino final. Sakura terdiam beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya tersenyum.

"Terima kasih banyak, ya."

"Iya, sama-sama. Ya udah yuk. Buruan. Laper nih," balas Ino. Dia pun mempercepat langkahnya disusul oleh Sakura.

…

Kakinya melangkah perlahan menuju gerbang kampusnya. Mahasiswa dan mahasiswi di sana menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tak terartikan. Bisik-bisik pun terdengar seiring langkahnya menuju kelasnya. Hatinya tak merasakan apapun akibat bisikan-bisikan yang seharusnya mengganggunya. Ia … mati rasa? Entahlah.

"Eh, itu seriusan Saara?" celetuk Naruto. Tatapan matanya tertuju pada gadis yang menjadi mantan sahabatnya itu. Sasuke pun mengikuti arah pandang Naruto. Matanya nyaris melebar melihat mantan pacarnya itu. Ia hampir tak bisa mengenali gadis itu.

Saara mengenakan gamis hitam dengan jilbab panjang sepahanya. Auratnya tertutup sempurna. Keduanya pun berpapasan. Langkah Saara terhenti tepat di depan Sasuke. Gadis itu menatapnya sebentar kemudian menundukkan pandangannya. Sasuke terdiam dan agak minggir untuk memberikan gadis itu jalan untuk lewat. Naruto melongo melihat keduanya. Matanya bahkan nyaris tak berkedip ketika melihat wajah Saara yang terlihat jauh lebih cantik.

Sasuke menatap punggung gadis itu dari kejauhan. Dalam waktu kurang lebih 24 jam gadis itu berubah total. Ia tak bisa membayangkan alasannya. Hanya saja tak bisa dipungkiri, sebagai seorang lelaki, ia pun merasakan darahnya berdesir ketika melihat Saara. Namun ketika menyadarinya, ia langsung memohon ampun pada Allah.

"Sas, dia beneran Saara, kan? Cantik banget. Asli deh," puji Naruto yang masih tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Sasuke terdiam. Kemudian tersenyum kecil.

"Alhamdulillah," ucap Sasuke.

"Eh?"

…

"Saara? Ini kamu? Seriusan?" Shion langsung memberinya sederet pertanyaan. Tatapan tak percaya sekaligus kagum terpancar jelas dari matanya. Saara tersenyum tipis. Ia mengangguk pelan.

"Alhamdulillah," ucap Shion sambil tersenyum. "Ayo, kajiannya udah mau mulai!" ajak Shion sembari menggandeng tangan Saara dan mereka berdua pun menuju masjid kampus, tempat diadakannya kajian.

"Shion, aku mau berubah. Ingin jadi lebih baik lagi," ungkap Saara di sela perjalanan mereka. Shion yang sudah melepaskan tangan Saara pun menatap gadis itu dari samping sambil tersenyum. Ia senang mendengarnya. "Ucapan kamu kemarin malam bikin aku sadar, aku banyak berbuat salah. Aku banyak melakukan dosa. Aku jauh dari Allah. Dan mungkin, masalah yang aku hadapi itu adalah teguran untuk aku," lanjut Saara jujur. Gadis itu menatap Shion yang menatapnya lembut sambil tersenyum.

"Aku seneng ngeliat kamu seperti ini," aku Shion jujur. Saara tersenyum lembut.

"Aku bersyukur Allah masih ngasih aku kesempatan. Allah masih ngasih aku hidayah. Allah masih sayang sama aku meskipun kesalahanku pada-Nya sudah tidak terhitung," ujar Saara. Ingatannya kembali kepada masa lalu dimana ia masih menjadi gadis yang bahkan menutup auratnya pun belum. Ia masih bergaul dengan banyak lelaki, masih pacaran, masih benar-benar 'nakal'.

"Saara, Allah akan mengampuni dosa-dosa hamba-Nya yang bertaubat. Insya Allah, niat kamu ini, taubat kamu ini diterima sama Allah." Shion berkata menenangkan. Saara mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Ya, mulai saat ini, aku akan jadi orang yang lebih baik lagi. Aku gak peduli pandangan orang tentang aku. Karena yang terpenting sekarang adalah pandangan Allah terhadap aku," ujar Saara. Ia tersenyum cerah. Wajahnya terlihat berseri dibandingkan dengan semalam setelah ditolak oleh Sasuke.

"Ya, kita akan belajar sama-sama. Dan terus berusaha untuk menjadi lebih baik setiap detiknya," ucap Shion. Keduanya tersenyum. Dan mereka berdua pun masuk ke dalam masjid untuk mengikuti kajian yang sedang diselenggarakan oleh kampusnya. Karena kebetulan pula, Saara sudah tidak ada mata kuliah. Ia hanya tinggal menunggu untuk wisuda.

.

.

.

 **End-1.602 words**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Catatan:**

1\. "Katakanlah: "Hai hamba-hamba-Ku yang malampaui batas terhadap diri mereka sendiri, janganlah kamu berputus asa dari rahmat Allah. **Sesungguhnya Allah mengampuni dosa-dosa semuanya. Sesungguhnya Dia-lah Yang Maha Pengampun lagi Maha Penyayang.** Dan kembalilah kamu kepada Tuhanmu, dan berserah dirilah kepada-Nya sebelum datang azab kepadamu kemudian kamu tidak dapat ditolong (lagi)." (QS. Az Zumar: 53-54).

2\. "Dan barangsiapa yang mengerjakan kejahatan dan menganiaya dirinya, kemudian ia mohon ampun kepada Allah, niscaya ia mendapati Allah Maha Pengampun lagi Maha Penyayang." (QS. An Nisa': 110).

3\. "Tidaklah mereka mengetahui, bahwasanya Allah menerima taubat dari hamba-hamba-Nya?" (QS. At Taubah: 104).

4. **"Allah tidak membebani seseorang melainkan sesuai dengan kesanggupannya.** Ia mendapat pahala (dari kebajikan) yang diusahakannya dan ia mendapat siksa (dari kejahatan) yang dikerjakannya. (Mereka berdoa): "Ya Rabb kami, janganlah Engkau hukum kami jika kami lupa atau kami tersalah. Ya Rabb kami, janganlah Engkau bebankan kepada kami beban yang berat sebagaimana Engkau bebankan kepada orang-orang sebelum kami. Ya Rabb kami, janganlah Engkau pikulkan kepada kami apa yang tak sanggup kami memikulnya. Beri ma'aflah kami; ampunilah kami; dan rahmatilah kami. Engkaulah Penolong kami, maka tolonglah kami terhadap kaum yang kafir." (QS. Al-Baqarah: 286)

.

 **Balas Review:**

 **\- moydini :** Assalamu'alaikum. Alhamdulillah bermanfaat. Terima kasih sudah mampir :)

 **\- Haruka Ryokusuke :** Assalamu'alaikum, Dek. :D Sering ngomong kayak gitu ya? Kakak juga kadang. Hehe. Namanya manusia gak luput dari salah dan lupa. Yang penting berusaha untuk gak diulangin lagi. :) Yoi. Mendoakan dari jauh itu romantis. Hhehe. Insya Allah SasuSaku nikah. Entah kapan tapinya. :D terimakasih ya deeekkk... :*

 **\- sasuke :** Assalamu'alaikum. Maksudnya gak tulus gimana ya? Gagal konek saya. :D terimakasih sudah review. :)

 **\- My Evanthe :** Assalamu'alaikum. Niatnya doang Saara mau bunuh diri. Tapi tobat dia... :D Eciyeee... Gaara ngingetin ama someone. :D Saya juga suka nulis chapter yang chapter kemaren sama chapter ini juga sih. Soalnya ngambil obrolan bareng temen-temen./bukakartu/ iyaaaa... saya penasaran sama kamu. Mau PM-an bingung caranya piye? Hehe

 **\- Hayashi Hana-chan :** Assalamu'alaikum. Makasih pujiannya. Jadi enak saya/eh? Hehe. Chapter kemaren mengingatkan pada masa lalu? Jadi ngerasa bersalah gegara bikin orang baper. LoL. Dan mudah-mudahan nanti akan dapat yang lebih baik lagi, apapun itu. :) terima kasih. :)

 **\- zarachan :** Assalamu'alaikum. Udah dilanjut, Sayang :)

 **\- Mustika447 :** Wa'alaikumussalam. Alhamdulillah. Mudah-mudahan bermanfaat. Terimakasih :)

 **\- Azure Shine :** Assalamu'alaikum. Sama-sama... Iya. Gaara kurang baik, mungkin (?). Terimakasih masukannya. Mudah-mudahan chapter ini gak ngebosenin ya. Karena saya agak menghindari konflik. Hehe. Dan alasan saya ngasih tanda Complete, biar berasa gak punya utang :D tapi nanti coba saya hilangkan kalo terlihat jadi membingungkan. Terimakasih sekali lagi :)

 **\- Bougenville :** Assalamu'alaikum. Alhamdulillah. Saya juga masih belajar kok. :) Saya gak ada perkumpulan khusus atau ikut-ikut perkumpulan gitu. Tapi alhamdulillah, saya dapet temen-temen yang sholehah, Insya Allah. Dan saya banyak belajar dari mereka. :) terimakasih banyak... :)

 **\- UchiHaruno Sya-Chan :** Assalamu'alaikum. Alhamdulillah bermanfaat. Aamiin. Terimakasih :)

 **\- choco light :** Assalamu'alaikum. Hehe. Panggil apa aja boleh kok. :D Alhamdulillah bermanfaat. :)

 **\- Re Srsn :** Assalamu'alaikum. Panggil apa aja boleh. Penname saya ngebingungin yak? Hehe. Iya. Saya gak ada niat untuk bikin konflik sebenernya. Tapi terimakasih masukannya. Alhamdulillah bermanfaat :) Iya. Berasa kita gak ada apa-apanya. Sekaligus bikin semangat untuk nambah ilmu. Saya juga sering berasa kayak gitu :) Alhamdulillah. Terimakasih sekali lagi :)

 **\- Bang Kise Ganteng :** Assalamu'alaikum Deeekk. Makasih banyak reviewnya ya :) *IYKWIM

.

Bismillah.

Saya persembahkan fic ini untuk semua teman-teman yang sedang mengalami masalah dan merasa down. Ya, mudah-mudahan pesannya sampai. :)

Terimakasih banyak untuk semuanya. Mudah-mudahan fic saya ini bermanfaat. Ambil baiknya, tinggalkan yang buruknya. :)

Mudah-mudahan nanti kita semua bisa bertemu di surga. Aamiin. :)

#untuk masalah Saara yang berubah dalam 24 jam, mungkin atau gak mungkin? Itu mungkin.


	8. Chapter 8

Pemuda berparas tampan itu sibuk membaca CV yang diberikan padanya. CV yang berisi biodata dari gadis-gadis yang nantinya akan ia pilih untuk dijadikan istri. Berulang kali ia membacanya dan ada saja perasaan kurang sreg terhadap mereka semua. Hingga akhirnya tatapannya tertuju pada sebuah CV yang terselip di bagian paling bawah dari tumpukan CV yang ada padanya. Ia membaca CV tersebut. Tak lama kemudian ia tersenyum.

Mungkin dialah yang ia cari.

.

.

.

.

 **unpredictable**

naruto©masashi kishimoto

.

.

.

.

"Jadi, kamu tertarik dengan dia?" tanya seorang pria kepada pemuda itu. Pria paruh baya yang menjadi panutan di area tempat tinggalnya itu ikut membaca CV yang diberikan pemuda tersebut.

"Diantara semuanya, aku penasaran dengan dia. Meski aku pun tidak tau akhirnya akan seperti apa," jawab pemuda itu. Sang pria paruh baya mengangguk setuju.

"Ya, ada proses untuk hal seperti itu," ucap pria tersebut. "Aku minta CV mu. Nanti biar istriku yang memberikannya padanya," lanjut pria itu. Pemuda itu pun memberikan CV kepada pria paruh baya tersebut. Pria itu membaca sekilas CV pemuda itu. Ia pun tersenyun.

"Apa ada yang aneh?" tanya pemuda itu ketika melihat senyum pria paruh baya tersebut.

"Nggak. Kamu nulis lengkap banget," jawab pria tersebut. Pemuda itu tertawa pelan.

"Mudah-mudahan itu jadi gambaran untuk dia tentang aku, Pak.'

"Insya Allah."

…

Sakura menatap kalendernya. Hari ini tepat hari pernikahan Gaara. Ia terdiam dan tak beranjak dari kamarnya. Kemudian berjalan menuju jendela kamarnya dan membuka gordennya. Hujan turun begitu deras. Tak lama kemudian ia tersenyum tipis.

"Allah sudah memberikan jawabannya," ucapnya. Ya, ia tak jadi datang ke acara pernikahan tersebut. Alasan pertamanya adalah tak diijinkan oleh orangtuanya dan alasan keduanya adalah cuaca yang tak mendukung. Namun ia pun tak menyesali apapun. Hatinya justru merasa lega dikarenakan beban itu sudah tak ada.

Kini gilirannya untuk mencari kebahagiaannya sendiri.

Mungkin sudah saatnya ia memikirkan pernikahan.

…

"Itu si Sakura udah punya calon belum?" tanya Shikaku pada Kizashi. Kebetulan ia sedang berkunjung ke rumah teman lamanya itu.

"Belum," jawab Kizashi. "Emangnya kenapa? Kamu ada kenalan untuk Sakura?" tanya Kizashi. Shikaku menyeruput kopi yang disuguhkan padanya.

"Temennya Shikamaru ada yang udah niat menikah. Kalo mau nanti bisa ta'arufan dulu," jawab Shikaku.

"Gimana orangnya?" tanya Kizashi serius. Shikaku terlihat berpikir sejenak.

"Aku belum ketemu orangnya. Baru denger dari Shikamaru. Katanya baik dan Insya Allah sholeh," jawab Shikaku.

"Aku pikirin dulu lah," ucap Kizashi. "Yang jelas aku gak mau salah pilih suami untuk Sakura. Dia putriku satu-satunya," lanjut Kizashi setengah curhat.

"Iyalah, gak usah terlalu terburu-buru juga. Takut nanti malah salah pilih." Shikaku menyetujui. Ia pun kembali meminum kopinya. Kizashi terdiam. Pria itu terlihat berpikir. Memikirkan putrinya yang akan menikah membuatnya senang sekaligus sedih.

…

"Ini CV dari dia." Tsunade menyerahkan beberapa lembar kertas berisikan biodata dari seorang pemuda kepada Saara. Gadis itu menerimanya dan membacanya perlahan.

"Lengkap banget," pujinya. "Punya saya kemarin gak selengkap ini, Bu," lanjut Saara. Tsunade tersenyum kecil.

"Ayah bilang dia mau ngasih kamu gambaran yang lengkap tentang dia. Jadi seenggaknya bisa keliatan sekilas dia kayak gimana orangnya," ujar Tsunade. Saara mengangguk paham. Ia tersenyum.

"Saya pikirkan dulu, Bu. Insya Allah dua hari lagi saya kabarin Ibu."

"Ya udah gak apa-apa. Dia juga mau nunggu kok," kata Tsunade. "Lagian kan ini baru tahap tukeran CV aja. Kalo gak cocok juga gak apa-apa. Kamu kemaren gak ngasih foto, kan?" tanya Tsunade.

"Nggak, Bu."

"Aman kalo gitu. Dia gak akan nyimpen foto kamu," gurau Tsunade. Saara tersenyum.

"Terima kasih banyak, Bu."

"Sama-sama. Ya udah. Ibu pulang dulu, ya. Mau masak dulu," pamit Tsunade sembari berdiri dari sofa tempatnya duduk. Saara pun mengantar Tsunade sampai halaman depan rumahnya. Ia tersenyum.

Tak lama setelahnya ia kembali masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Ia mengambil CV yang sebelumnya ia letakkan di meja. Ia masuk ke dalam kamarnya setelah sebelumnya mengunci pintu rumahnya. Kebetulan kedua orangtuanya sedang mengunjungi neneknya. Jadi ia sendirian.

Sebenarnya dulu ia tak berniat untuk ta'aruf. Karena ada Sasuke. Dia yakin pada Sasuke. Namun apalah daya. Sasuke bukan jodohnya. Dia tak bisa memaksakan takdir. Yang dilakukannya sekarang adalah berserah diri pada Sang Maha Kuasa, memohon petunjuk pada-Nya agar ia diberikan seorang imam yang bisa membawanya semakin mencintai Rabb-nya.

Dirinya memang belum bisa melupakan Sasuke. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa melupakan orang yang pernah dua tahun mengisi hatinya hanya dalam waktu satu minggu? Itu semua butuh waktu. Namun ia terus berdoa pada Allah agar hatinya dilindungi. Ia yakin ketika menemukan seorang yang memang ditakdirkan untuknya, ia akan bisa melupakan Sasuke.

…

Sasuke duduk di atas ranjangnya sambil memandangi selembar kertas bertuliskan alamat seorang gadis yang sempat membuatnya jatuh hati. Ia teringat dengan jelas bagaimana pertemuannya dengan gadis itu. Ia ingat ketika melamarnya. Ia ingat semuanya. Namun beberapa bulan ini ia tak pernah bertemu lagi dengan gadis itu. Hingga kemudian ia ragu.

Haruskah ia menyerah?

Ia menolak Saara dan gadis itu sudah berubah menjadi lebih baik. Ia menyesal? Tidak. Ia sama sekali tak menyesali keputusannya menolak mantan kekasihnya itu. Ia hanya sedikit sedih. Ia tak bisa berubah drastis seperti Saara. Perubahannya membutuhkan proses. Dan itu bukan waktu yang singkat.

Melipat kertas tersebut, Sasuke pun membaringkan dirinya. Sebentar lagi ia akan lulus kuliah dan bekerja. Hidupnya akan berubah setelah itu. Dan ia berharap, perubahan itu membawanya untuk menjadi manusia yang lebih baik lagi.

…

"Aku titip untuk Sasuke ya, Naruto." Gadis itu berkata pada Naruto yang masih tak memercayai apa yang diberikan oleh gadis itu. Sebuah undangan pernikahan.

"Kamu … beneran mau nikah?" tanya Naruto tak percaya.

"Ya. Alhamdulillah," jawab Saara. Naruto menatap undangan tersebut. Dua buah undangan dipegangnya. Satu untuk Sasuke. "Ada apa, Naruto?" tanya Saara bingung ketika melihat Naruto yang berkali-kali menatap undangannya kemudian dirinya.

"Nggak. Masih gak percaya aja. Kamu baru putus dari Sasuke. Eh sekarang udah mau nikah aja," jawab Naruto jujur.

"Jodoh gak ada yang tau. Aku dan Sasuke gak berjodoh. Tapi alhamdulillah sekarang aku menemukan orang yang terbaik untuk aku. Insya Allah," ungkap Saara. Naruto nyaris ternganga mendengar ucapan Saara. Gadis itu sudah banyak berubah.

"Syukur kalo gitu. Selamat ya," ucap Naruto tulus. Pemuda itu tersenyum pada Saara. Gadis itu langsung menundukkan pandangannya ketika sadar bahwa Naruto menatapnya dengan tatapan tak biasa.

"Kalo begitu aku pergi dulu," pamit Saara. "Assalamu'alaikum."

"Wa'alaikumussalam."

Pandangan Naruto tak lepas dari gadis itu. Bahkan ketika gadis itu sudah tak terlihat lagi. Ia kembali menatap undangan tersebut. Nama Sasuke tertulis di sana.

"Ckck. Sas, Sas. Bodoh banget ngelepasin cewek kayak gitu. Mending buat aku."

…

"Gimana, Ra? Kamu mau atau nggak ayah kenalin sama kenalan anaknya temen ayah?" Kizashi bertanya. Sakura terdiam. Gadis itu terlihat berpikir. Sang ibu yang duduk di sampingnya menatapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Coba dulu aja, Ra. Kali aja cocok," kata Mebuki mensupport Sakura. Gadis itu menatap ibunya, kemudian beralih ke ayahnya. Ia menarik napasnya pelan.

"Ya udah gak apa-apa. Aku coba dulu." Mebuki pun tersenyum mendengar ucapan Sakura. Ia menepuk pundak putrinya pelan.

"Kalo nanti di tengah jalan gak cocok, kamu bisa berhenti." Sakura mengangguk pelan mendengar saran ibunya. Gadis itu tersenyum.

"Nanti ayah bicara sama temen ayah."

…

Sasuke meletakkan tasnya. Ia mengambil undangan yang diberikan Naruto padanya. Mengucap syukur, ia bahagia dengan pernikahan Saara. Tapi ia juga sedih. Karena ia belum menemukan jodohnya. Tak bisa dipungkiri, ia pun ingin segera menikah. Ia sedikit iri dengan Saara yang dengan cepat menemukan belahan hatinya. Dia yang berniat lebih dulu malah belum menemukannya.

Dirinya sudah lulus kuliah. Dan sekarang sudah bekerja. Ya, meskipun baru memulai, tapi ia bersyukur. Setidaknya ia bukan seorang pengangguran. Ia sudah bisa mendapat penghasilan sendiri. Dan ia akan menabung untuk pernikahannya nanti. Karena ia tak mau merepotkan orangtuanya. Meskipun nanti ketika menikah rumah yang akan ditinggali dengan istrinya hanyalah sebuah kontrakan sederhana, setidaknya ia tak merepotkan siapapun. Ia menyewa dengan penghasilannya sendiri.

…

Naruto dan Sasuke menghadiri pernikahan Saara. Pernikahan itu cukup mewah. Saara pun terlihat cantik dengan balutan gaun pengantin syar'i. Suaminya pun terlihat tampan. Pria itu adalah seorang pengusaha di bidang penerbitan. Lulusan dari sebuah pesantren. Dan sekarang berniat membangun sebuah sekolah khusus untuk anak-anak yang tak bisa sekolah.

Betapa beruntungnya Saara. Jika dibandingkan dengan Sasuke … pemuda itu meringis dalam hati. Ia tak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan suaminya Saara. Rasa iri itu ada. Ia mengakui itu. Namun segera ia beristighfar. Ia tak ingin penyakit hati itu menggerogoti hatinya.

Ia harus bersyukur dengan apa yang ia miliki sekarang. Semua itu pasti ada hikmahnya. Ia meyakini hal itu. Hikmahnya adalah ia harus tambah banyak berlajar menuntut ilmu dan juga semakin rajin dalam bekerja. Karena ia ingin nantinya mendapatkan seseorang yang memang pantas untuknya. Orang yang bisa membawanya semakin mencintai Allah.

"Sas, gila! Cantik banget si Saara," puji Naruto. Matanya menatap kagum gadis itu.

"Hush! Gak boleh mandang perempuan kelamaan," tegur Sasuke.

"Ah elah. Kamu suka juga kan? Nyesel udah nolak, kan? Ngaku aja deh!" tanya Naruto dengan nada mendesak. Namun Sasuke tak terpancing.

"Kenapa aku harus nyesel?" tanya Sasuke balik. Naruto merengut. "Dia bukan jodoh aku," ucap Sasuke. Naruto terdiam mendengar itu. "Lagipula, dia mendapatkan apa yang memang pantas untuknya dengan perubahannya sekarang ini," lanjut Sasuke.

Naruto memandangi Saara dan juga suaminya yang berdiri di pelaminan sambil menyalami tamu. Keduanya terlihat bahagia. Naruto tersenyum.

"Semoga kamu dapet yang lebih baik, Sas."

"Aamiin."

…

"Ayah sudah ketemu sama temen ayah. Besok kita ke rumahnya dan bertemu dengan calon kamu," kata Kizashi.

"Bukan calon, Ayah. Sakura belum bilang mau nikah sama dia, kan?" ralat Sakura. Kizashi tertawa pelan melihat reaksi putrinya.

"Iya, terserah kamu deh mau nyebutnya apa," jawab Kizashi. Sakura tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Ia menatap ayahnya dalam.

"Ayah, kalo nanti Sakura nikah dan tinggal sama suami Sakura, ayah bakal kangen sama Sakura gak?" tanya Sakura. KIzashi terdiam. Pertanyaan putrinya membuatnya sedih. Melihat ekspresi Kizashi, Sakura menyentuh tangan ayahnya itu. Kizashi menatapnya.

"Sakura, bagaimana mungkin ayah gak kangen sama kamu? Sampai umur kamu sekarang, kamu gak pernah pisah dari ayah. Kita selalu bersama," jawab Kizashi. Sakura terharu dan juga sedih. Namun ia tersenyum guna menutupi kesedihannya itu.

"Sampai kapan pun, Sakura akan tetep jadi putri ayah. Karena ayah adalah cinta pertama Sakura," kata Sakura. Kizashi tertawa.

"Udah pinter ngegombal ya sekarang?" goda Kizashi.

"Ayaaah~ itu seriusan. Bukan ngegombal," bantah Sakura setengah merengek. Kizashi kembali tertawa.

"Ayah tersanjung jadi cinta pertama kamu," kata Kizashi dengan nada penuh gurauan. Sakura langsung merengut.

"Tuh, kan! Ayah jadi ngegodain Sakura melulu," protes Sakura. Dan kali ini Kizashi sangat puas tertawa. Ia sangat menyayangi Sakura, putri satu-satunya. Membayangkan putrinya tak bersamanya lagi membuatnya sedih, namun ia berusaha untuk menutupi kesedihannya dengan cara seperti ini. Hal yang mungkin akan dirindukannya nanti.

…

Sasuke tersenyum menerima sms dari rekan kerjanya. Dia adalah orang yang membantu Sasuke menemukan pekerjaan. Ia pun sangat bersyukur pada Allah karena dipertemukan dengan orang baik sepertinya. Mereka bertemu secara tak sengaja di sebuah kajian.

Pemuda itu langsung bersiap untuk pergi ke rumah orang tersebut. Ia berusaha tampil serapi mungkin. Dan tentunya wangi. Ia pun tersenyum ketika dirasa penampilannya sudah baik.

Dirinya pun bersiap untuk berangkat dengan naik angkutan umum. Maklumlah, ia tidak tinggal bersama orangtuanya. Mereka berada di Oto. Sedangkan Sasuke di Konoha untuk menuntut ilmu, tetapi sekarang berlanjut dengan pekerjaan.

…

"Assalamu'alaikum."

"Wa'alaikumussalam."

Temari membuka pintu rumahnya. Di sana ada tiga orang yang datang. Ia tersenyum.

"Om Kizashi?" Kizashi tersenyum. "Ya Allah. Udah lama banget gak ketemu. Masuk, Om. Yuk masuk!" Temari mempersilahkan ketiga tamunya untuk masuk. Ada Kizashi, Mebuki, dan Sakura. Mereka bertiga duduk di sofa yang disediakan. Temari pun menyuguhkan teh hangat untuk mereka.

"Shikamaru kemana?" tanya Kizashi.

"Di dalam, Om. Lagi nidurin di kecil," jawab Temari. "Biasalah. Dia gak mau lepas dari bapaknya," lanjut Temari. Sakura hanya terdiam mendengar obrolan ayahnya dengan wanita itu.

"Padahal ibunya yang melahirkan, ya?" celetuk Mebuki.

"Iya, Tante. Dia lebih seneng sama bapaknya dibanding sama saya yang udah ngelahirin," curhat Temari. Mereka terlarut dalam obrolan sembari menunggu Shikamaru yang tentunya minus Sakura. Dia sama sekali tak mengenal Temari. Baru kali ini pula bertemu dengannya. Lagipula obrolan mereka seputar rumah tangga dan anak, Sakura kurang paham.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Shikamaru pun muncul. Ia tersenyum pada mereka. Ia pun menyalami Kizashi. Namun tidak untuk Mebuki dan Sakura dikarenakan bukan mahram.

"Maaf lama ya, Om." Shikamaru memohon maaf.

"Gak apa-apa," kata Kizashi.

"Oh ya, temen saya belum dateng Om. Sebentar lagi kayaknya," kata Shikamaru. Tak lama setelah itu, suara pintu pun diketuk. Shikamaru langsung membuka pintu. Ia tersenyum melihat sosok yang ditunggunya. Ia pun mempersilahkannya masuk.

"Om Kizashi, ini teman saya. Namanya Uchiha Sasuke."

.

 **End - 2.046 words**

 **.**

* * *

Bismillah.

Ketawa dulu boleh yak? LoL. Kecepetan kayaknya chapter ini. Makin gak jelas. Entahlah. :D

.

 **Bales Review:**

 **\- azizaanr :** Wa'alaikumussalam. Saara gak nikah sama Sasuke. Masalah interaksi, pertama mereka mantan pacar, kedua sekampus, ketiga Saara nya rada brekele/eh/. SasuSaku berinteraksinya nanti aja kalo udah nikah. :D Insya Allah chapter depan udah mulai ada interaksi. :) terimakasih masukannya... :)

 **\- Haruka Ryokusuke :** Wa'alaikumussalam Deeeekkk :* Makasih banyak Dek. Jadi terhura kakak baca review adek. :D Bajunya Saara dah kakak kasih gambarannya ya dek di BBM. Istrinya Gaara ya? Hmmm... siapa ya? Mungkin kapan-kapan diceritain. :D makasih sekali lagi dek... :*

 **\- kura cakun :** Assalamu'alaikum. Alhamdulillah. Terimakasih. Masalah interaksi, Insya Allah di chapter depan. :)

 **\- My Evanthe :** Assalamu'alaikum Neng.. :) /inisksdbanget/ FB ya? Ada sih. Hmmm... bisa di add kalo mau. Namanya Miyazono Keiko. Hahaha. Nah tuh kan jadi penasaran ana. Wwkwk. Saara bikin galon yak? Iya sih. Sasuke begitu kan karna dia cowok. Maklumlah. Mata-mata lelaki liat cewek bening. LoL. /apadahini/ Saara nikahnya ama cowok lain. Yang lebih keceh dari Sasuke./eaaaa/ tenang aja tapi dia gak nyesel. :D makasih ya mbak... :)

 **\- Bougenville :** Assalamu'alaikum. Nggak ada klo kumpul-kumpul organisasi gitu. Ya pas masih sekolah sih iya rohis. Tapi sekarang udah nggak. :) ayo bikin fic Islami. Lumayan bagi-bagi ilmu dan Insya Allah berpahala juga... :) makasih ya... :D

 **\- zarachan :** Assalamu'alaikum. Udah dilanjut. Terimakasih. :)

 **\- Mustika447 :** Wa'alaikumussalam. Sakura gak jadi kondangan. :D Makasih banyak... :)

 **\- Azure Shine :** Assalamu'alaikum. Ini gak kayak sinet kan yak? Hehe. Saya mencoba serealistis mungkin. Ya mudah-mudahan gak gagal. Aamiin. Alhamdulillah feelnya ngena. Terimakasih banyak... :)

 **\- kazehayaza :** Assalamu'alaikum Dek. :) Iya. Gak ada yang tau apa yang akan terjadi. Itu semua rahasia Allah. Termasuk hidayah. :) ceritanya bikin sedih. :( mudah-mudahan kita termasuk ke dalam golongan orang-orang yang diberikan hidayah sama Allah. Aamiin.

 **\- Bang Kise Ganteng :** Wa'alaikumussalam Deeeeekkkk :D Sakura galau karna kurang makan kayaknya. Wkwk. SasuSaku nya chapter depan dek. Sakura gak dateng ya. Maaf. Ntar kasian si Gaara kalo gagal move on. LoL. Yo wis. Tar lanjut lagi di BBM. Makasih ya dek buat masukannya... :*

 **\- WhiteIceCream :** Assalamu'alaikum. Saara gak sama Sasuke. Masalah Saara hijrah dalam waktu satu hari, itu di duta ada. Pernah nemu orang kayak gitu. Mudah-mudahan nanti akan lebih baik lagi :) Iya. Lingkungan itu berpengaruh banget. Tapi balik lagi ke pribadinya. Mudah-mudahan kita bisa berada di lingkungan yang baik. Aamiin.

.

Terimakasih untuk semuanya. Mudah-mudahan bermanfaat untuk kita semua. Kritik dan sarannya ditunggu. :)


	9. Chapter 9

"Di dalam hadits yang diriwayatkan oleh Imam Bukhari dan Muslim, beliau mengatakan; 'Semua kalian ini adalah pemimpin, dan semuanya akan dimintai pertanggungjawaban atas yang dipimpinnya. Imam adalah pemimpin yang akan dimintai pertanggungjawaban atas rakyatnya. Seorang suami adalah pemimpin dan akan dimintai pertanggungjawaban atas keluarganya. Seorang istri adalah pemimpin di dalam urusan rumah tangga suaminya, dan akan dimintai pertanggungjawaban atas urusan rumah tangga tersebut. Seorang pembantu adalah pemimpin dalam urusan harta tuannya dan akan dimintai pertanggungjawaban atas urusan tanggungjawabnya tersebut.' Gak ada satu orang pun yang luput dari hal itu. Semuanya akan dimintai pertanggungjawabannya dihadapan Allah nanti."

Sasuke mencatat apa yang diucapkan oleh ustadz tersebut. Dirinya kebetulan berada di posisi paling depan. Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas sosok ustadz tersebut, seseorang yang ia kagumi. Ia mendengarkan dengan seksama kajian berjudul **'Anakku, Maafkanlah Ayahmu.'**

"Sebagian orangtua minta maaf sama anaknya. Berpuluh-puluh tahun orangtua tidak pernah mengajarkan sholat pada anaknya. Anaknya tumbuh besar tanpa sholat. Setelah umur 50 tahun, dia lihat anaknya yang umur 25 tahun gak sholat. 'Nak sholat, Nak. Sholat itu wajib.' Dia jelaskan. Mungkin si anak pernah ngelihat hadist Nabi _shallallahu 'alaihi wasallam_ , 'Pak, kalo gak salah, nyuruh anak sholat itu umur 7 tahun. Kemana bapak selama itu?'Si bapak ini bakalan dimintai pertanggungjawabannya. Dihabiskan untuk apa masa muda dan masa tuanya?"

Sasuke tertohok ketika mendengarkan kata demi kata yang diucapkan oleh ustadz tersebut. Dirinya merasakan hal itu. Hidup dalam gelimang harta, keluarga yang lebih mengutamakan dunia, dirinya pernah mengalami apa yang dialami oleh anak tersebut. Sejak kecil ia tak pernah disuruh sholat oleh ayahnya. Ibunya pun tak jauh berbeda dari ayahnya. Semua yang diperintahkan padanya hanyalah persoalan duniawi. Segala macam les ia ikuti, tapi tak sekalipun orangtuanya menyuruhnya untuk mengaji. Tak sekalipun ada guru ngaji datang ke rumahnya. Ia belajar agama hanya dari sekolahnya, hanya dari teman-temannya yang memiliki pemahaman tentang itu. Ia mempelajari semuanya sendiri.

Ketika berpikir bahwa semua yang orangtuanya lakukan padanya akan tetap dimintai pertanggungjawabannya dihadapan Allah nanti, ia merasa sedih. Sebagai seorang anak, ia tak ingin orangtuanya terbebani oleh itu. Ia tak ingin orangtuanya masuk neraka. Namun semuanya sudah menjadi ketetapan-Nya.

"Hak anak kita yang pertama adalah mendapatkan ibu yang sholehah. Jadi kalo tiba-tiba anak kita durhaka karena dapet ibu dari tempat kemaksiatan, bapaknya tanggung jawab. Rasul _shallallahu 'alaihi wasallam_ menjelaskan tentang hasrat dan selera lelaki memilih istri. Wanita dinikahi karena 4 hal: harta, kecantikan, keturunan, dan karena agama. Rasul _shallallahu 'alaihi wasallam_ menyebutkan agama yang terakhir. Karena banyak yang menjadikan agama pilihan terakhir. Dalam artian, dia melihat wanita cantik dulu. Kalo cantik, cocok, Alhamdulillah. Kaya Alhamdulillah. Keturunannya Masya Allah. Agamanya kurang baik? Apa katanya? Insya Allah bisa diperbaiki agamanya. Jadi dia gak … Gak jadi standar. Agama dia berpikir gampang. Gak gampang memperbaiki agama, apalagi perilaku."

Dalam kondisi ini, Sasuke kembali tertohok tingkat akut. Dia ingat mantan-mantan pacarnya, terutama Saara. Dia jatuh cinta karena kecantikan gadis itu. Berpikir akan menikahinya tanpa memiikirkan agamanya. Dia berpikir sama seperti yang diucapakan oleh ustadz tersebut. Berpikir bahwa ia bisa mengajari gadis itu tentang agama. Kembali dia beristighfar.

"Rasulullah _shallallahu 'alaihi wasallam_ bersabda, 'Beruntunglah engkau mendapatkan wanita yang agamanya baik, selamat engkau.' Selamat gimana? Dunia akhirat. Engkau tidak akan mendapatkan istri yang berkhianat kepada engkau, itu yang pertama. Yang kedua, engkau tidak perlu capek-capek mendidik anakmu. Ibunya udah baik … terkadang seorang lelaki memiliki dua tanggung jawab: memperbaiki istrinya dan memperbaiki anak-anaknya. Dua! Padahal anak kita akan lebih lama bersama ibunya daripada kita. Kalo ternyata kau tidak pilihkan ibu yang baik, Subhanallah."

Sudah berapa kali Sasuke merasa tertohok? Namun untuk yang terakhir itu, ia mencatat baik-baik dalam memorinya. Ia bertekad untuk mencari istri dengan mengutamakan agamanya. Karena bagaimanapun juga, istrinya tersebutlah yang nanti akan menjadi ibu bagi anak-anaknya. Tentunya ia menginginkan ibu yang baik untuk anak-anaknya.

Dua jam kajian tersebut berlangsung. Banyak ilmu yang Sasuke dapatkan. Banyak hal yang akhirnya membuat Sasuke tersadar akan kesalahannya dan juga banyak hal tentang orangtuanya. Ia bertekad untuk terus belajar dan memperbaiki dirinya. Ia pun akan selalu berusaha untuk mengingatkan orangtuanya meskipun mereka berada di kota yang berbeda.

Seusai kajian tersebut, seorang pria yang duduk di sampingnya memberikannya sebuah buku. Pria tersebut tersenyum, wajahnya cerah. Sasuke yang memang tak mengenal pria tersebut hanya bisa memasang wajah bingung.

"Ambillah. Ini untukmu," kata pria tersebut. Sasuke pun mengambilnya meski sebenarnya ia masih tak mengerti dengan situasi seperti ini.

"Terimakasih banyak," balas Sasuke. Pria tersebut mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Saya duluan ya," pamit orang tersebut. Sasuke terdiam sesaat untuk mencerna. Pria itu pun perlahan berjalan menjauh darinya hingga akhirnya ia tersadar akan sesuatu dan mengejar pria tersebut.

"Aa, boleh aku tau siapa namamu?" tanya Sasuke. Pria itu pun membalik badannya dan menghadap Sasuke.

"Nara Shikamaru."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Unpredictable**

naruto©masashi kishimoto

 **Islamic Content**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Om Kizashi, ini teman saya. Namanya Uchiha Sasuke."

Seluruh keluarga Haruno terkejut melihat pemuda tersebut. Begitu juga dengan Sasuke. Dirinya sama sekali tak menyangka akan bertemu dengan keluarga gadis itu lagi. Terlebih lagi dengan kondisi di mana Shikamaru selaku temannya hendak memperkenalkannya dengan seorang gadis yang barangkali cocok dengannya dan bisa dijadikan istri olehnya.

Melihat reaksi Sasuke dan juga keluarga Kizashi, Shikamaru memandang bingung. Ia bahkan menatap Temari dengan tatapan bertanya. Temari hanya mengendikkan bahunya tanda tak mengerti.

"Duduklah Sasuke!" kata Shikamaru. Temari pun kembali mengambilkan minuman untuk Sasuke. Sakura hanya menudukkan wajahnya. Kizashi menatap Sasuke intens. Sedangkan Sasuke terlihat sedikit kikuk. Ini sungguh momen yang tak pernah dibayangkannya.

"Kalian sudah saling kenal?" tanya Shikamaru pada akhirnya.

"Aku pernah bertemu dengannya," jawab Kizashi. "Satu kali," lanjutnya penuh penekanan. Sasuke terdiam tak mampu mengatakan apapun. Lidahnya kelu. Mebuki pun tak berani untuk berkata apa-apa.

"Masya Allah, benar-benar di luar dugaan," kata Shikamaru. Wajahnya terlihat tak percaya namun juga penuh kagum. "Semua udah diatur ya, Om, Sasuke. Aku sama sekali gak bilang apa-apa tentang kalian berdua," lanjut Shikamaru. Sasuke meliriknya. Tak lama Temari pun datang dengan membawa minuman dan mempersilahkan Sasuke untuk minum.

"Saya sama sekali gak tau kalo saya akan bertemu dengan Bapak. Shikamaru gak bilang apa-apa," terang Sasuke. Kizashi menatapnya tajam untuk sesaat, seakan ia tak percaya dengan ucapan Sasuke. Namun ketika melihat lebih dalam ke dalam mata Sasuke, ia akhirnya tersenyum. Pemuda itu jujur.

"Apalagi yang harus kukatakan kali ini, Nak? Kita bertemu lagi dan semua sudah diatur oleh Allah." Kizashi setengah tertawa. Sakura merasakan jantungnya berdetak tak karuan.

" _Ya Allah, apa yang harus kulakukan?"_

"Sasuke ini anak yang baik, Om. Aku ketemu sama dia pas di kajiannya Ustadz Minato," jelas Shikamaru jujur. "Dan dia anak yang mau belajar. Giat banget cari ilmu," lanjut Shikamaru. Kizashi menatapnya dengan tatapan 'jangan bohong sama saya.'

Shikamaru terkekeh. "Aku gak bohong, Om. Lagipula, aku gak mungkin ngenalin ke Om, Tante, juga Sakura, laki-laki yang menurutku gak baik. Buat apa? Gak sanggup aku, Om, kalo nanti dimintai pertanggungjawaban sama Allah terus ditanya, 'Kenapa kamu ngenalin orang yang gak baik untuk Sakura?' Nah lho. Aku mesti jawab apa, Om?" Shikamaru menjelaskan panjang lebar dengan nada yang tetap santun. Sasuke hanya bisa kagum dalam hati melihat orang yang sudah sangat baik padanya itu. Temari pun tak bisa menahan senyumnya melihat sikap sang suami.

"Om gak bermaksud kayak gitu," elak Kizashi sambil tertawa pelan. Dia pun melanjutkan, "Sekarang ini, semua Om serahin sama Sakura. Gimana Sakura, itu akan keputusan Om. Selama orang itu sholeh dan tentu aja sikapnya harus baik."

Mendengar itu, Sakura menghela napasnya pelan. Ia tak berani mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap pemuda itu. Sasuke pun menghindari untuk menatap gadis itu secara langsung. Entah kenapa, hatinya saat ini sangat tidak terkontrol.

"Sakura, Ayah akan serahkan keputusannya sama kamu," kata Kizashi sambil menatap Sakura. Mebuki menyentuh tangan Sakura yang dingin. Namun gadis itu tak mengatakan apapun. Ia bahkan ingin menangis entah karena apa.

Melihat gadis itu terdiam, Sasuke tersenyum miris dalam hati. Sepertinya ia harus menyiapkan diri untuk ditolak, lagi.

…

" _Sakura, kalo kita berdua udah menikah, apa kita bisa tetep kayak gini?" tanya Ino tiba-tiba. Tatapannya lurus ke depan. Ekspresinya terlihat sedih._

" _Aku gak tau. Yang jelas semuanya gak akan sama. Mungkin kita akan susah untuk ketemuan, ya tergantung suami," jawab Sakura yang langsung dibalas dengan senyuman dari Ino._

" _Terimakasih banyak ya, Ra."_

" _Lho? Untuk apa berterimakasih sama aku? Aku kan gak ngelakuin apa-apa." tanya Sakura setengah tertawa. Ino tersenyum._

" _Karna kamu aku belajar banyak hal. Kalo aku lagi marah atau kesel, kamu yang nenangin aku. Kalo aku salah, kamu selalu ngingetin aku. Banyak deh pokoknya," jawab Ino. Wajahnya terlihat tenang. Sakura terdiam. Ia tersenyum tipis. Dalam hati ia sangat bersyukur dipertemukan dengan seorang sahabat seperti Ino. Ia memang tak bisa mengatakannya langsung. Tapi ia selalu berdoa agar mereka bisa terus bersama. Karena sejujurnya ia tak ingin berpisah dari sahabatnya itu._

…

Ino memandangi ponselnya. Berharap ada pesan masuk dari Sakura. Namun sudah lebih dari 30 menit, Sakura belum juga membalas pesannya. Tak biasanya Sakura seperti ini. Gadis itu pun khawatir.

"Ya udah, gak usah dipandangin terus itu hape," celetuk kakak Ino. Gadis itu menatapnya tak minat.

"Biarin, sih. Ngapain Kakak yang repot?" sahut Ino kesal. Kakaknya itu tertawa. Ia melemparkan guling hingga mengenai tubuh Ino. Gadis itu menatapnya garang dan membalas lemparan kakaknya.

"Kamu beneran sayang sama dia ya?" tanya kakak Ino tersebut. Ino terdiam sesaat. Ia menatap wajah kakaknya dan tersenyum kecil.

"Aku sayang banget sama dia, Kak. Dia sahabat aku. Dan aku maunya terus sama-sama dia," jawab Ino. Ada nada sedih terselip di sana. Rasa sedih karena ia sadar bahwa suatu saat mereka akan berpisah.

"Mana bisa kayak gitu? Kamu dan dia kan punya kehidupan sendiri-sendiri. Kamu juga nanti bakal nikah. Gak mungkin bisa barengan terus sama dia," kata sang kakak yang nyatanya malah membuat Ino semakin sedih.

"Kakak gak bisa ya bohong sama aku sedikit aja buat ngehibur aku?" Ino bertanya. Nadanya terdengar putus asa. Airmata sudah tergenang di pelupuk matanya. Sang kakak tertawa pelan melihat ekspresi adiknya. Sepanjang usianya ia bersama dengan adiknya itu, tak pernah sekalipun ia melihat adiknya seperti ini terhadap temannya.

Ino memang pernah memiliki seorang sahabat ketika masih sekolah dulu. Mereka berpisah karena Ino pindah tempat tinggal. Ia menangis ketika itu. Namun pada akhirnya bisa menerima. Tapi sekarang, gadis itu terlihat tak mau melepaskan Sakura sama sekali. Dan itu hal yang mustahil. Ya, kecuali jika Sakura menikah dengannya.

Tersadar dari pemikirannya, lelaki itu pun langsung melunturkan tawanya. Sungguh tak habis pikir bahwa ia memikirkan Sakura menjadi istrinya. Berbicara dengan Sakura saja nyaris tidak pernah, kecuali jika berkaitan dengan Ino. Dan itu pun hanya sebuah percakapan formal. Tidak lebih dari itu.

"Lagian kamu itu buruan nikah deh! Kakak gak bisa nikah kalo kamu belum nikah," kata lelaki berusia 24 tahunan itu. Mendengar itu, Ino langsung melemparkan bantal hingga nyaris mengenai kakaknya itu.

"Kakaaak! Nyebelin!" Ino langsung berlari masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Ia mengunci pintu kamarnya. Sang kakak menatap pintu kamar adiknya itu dengan tatapan sedih.

" _Kakak harus ngelakuin apa supaya kamu gak sedih?"_

Lelaki itu mengambil ponselnya dan melihat buku teleponnya. Ada nama Sakura di sana. Bukan apa-apa. Ia menyimpan nomor Sakura untuk kepentingan adiknya juga. Karena ia tau bahwa Ino nyaris hampir setiap waktu bersama dengan Sakura. Untuk melacak keberadaan adiknya, itu lebih tepatnya.

…

Sakura duduk di depan meja riasnya, menatap dirinya sendiri dalam cermin. Wajahnya terlihat kusut. Ia pun melipat tangannya di atas meja dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di sana. Pertemuannya dengan Sasuke sungguh di luar dugaannya. Ia pun tak mengerti kenapa bisa bertemu kembali dengan pemuda itu?

Takdirkah?

Ia sama sekali belum menentukan jawaban atas kejadian tadi. Ingin dilanjutkan atau tidak, ia sama sekali tak tau. Ia tak memahami perasaannya sendiri.

Jujur, tertarik pada Sasuke saja tidak. Ia tak memiliki perasaan apapun pada Sasuke. Namun kenapa semuanya menjadi rumit? Ia bisa langsung menolaknya jika ia mau. Namun sekali lagi, kenapa ia tak bisa mengatakan hal itu?

Tanpa sadar, airmata Sakura menetes perlahan. Getaran ponsel di sampingnya tak ia hiraukan. Yang ia butuhkan sekarang hanyalah sendiri dan bertanya pada Allah apa yang harus dilakukannya. Karena ia sama sekali tak memiliki jawabannya.

Mengambil air wudhu, ia pun langsung sholat istikharah. Ia serahkan semuanya pada Allah. Apapun keputusan-Nya, tentulah itu yang terbaik baginya. Ia mempercayai itu.

"Ya Allah, jika memang dia orang yang terbaik bagiku dan bagi agamaku, yakinkanlah hatiku untuk memilihnya. Jika tidak, tunjukkanlah padaku alasannya. Aku mempercayai segala keputusan-Mu, Ya Allah."

Sakura pun merapikan kembali perlengkapan sholatnya dan mengambil ponselnya. Ada banyak pesan masuk di sana dan juga miscall. Hampir sebagian besar dari Ino. Namun miscall itu … dari kakaknya Ino?

Segala macam pertanyaan muncul di benaknya. Kenapa tiba-tiba kakaknya Ino meneleponnya? Ada kepentingan apa? Atau jangan-jangan terjadi sesuatu pada Ino? Hati Sakura seakan tersayat ketika memikirkan hal itu. Ia berniat untuk menelepon balik, namun secara kebetulan, kakaknya Ino meneleponnya duluan. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia pun langsung mengangkat telepon masuk tersebut.

"Assalamu'alaikum."

" _Wa'alaikumussalam."_

"Ada apa ya, Mas? Apa terjadi sesuatu sama Ino?" tembak Sakura. Sama sekali tak ada basa-basi. Seperti biasanya.

" _Ino gak kenapa-kenapa,"_ jawab lelaki itu.

"Alhamdulillah," ucap Sakura lega. Situasi berubah canggung selama beberapa menit. Lelaki itu tak mengatakan apapun, namun tak juga menutup teleponnya. Sakura hanya diam karena merasa tak ada lagi yang harus dikatakan. Namun ia tak enak hati untuk menutup teleponnya. Jadilah keduanya saling diam dalam waktu yang cukup lama, hingga akhirnya Sakura berkata, "Mas, udah malem. Saya tutup teleponnya, ya? Assalamu'alaikum."

" _Tunggu!"_ Mendengar ucapan nyaris berteriak itu membuat Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Kenapa, Mas?" tanya Sakura cepat. Jujur saja, sebenarnya ia malas menanggapi. Tapi sekali lagi, ia berusaha menghormati kakak dari sahabatnya itu.

" _Aku mau bicara serius sama kamu."_

Dan Sakura pun terkejut dibuatnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **End-2.234 words**

Assalamu'alaikum warahmatullahi wabarakatuh.

Yang didengerin Sasuke, itu kajian ustadz Syafiq Riza Basalamah. Bisa dicari di youtube untuk lengkapnya. Isinya cukup bikin makjleb jleb jleb gitu dah. :D Apalagi pas bahas calon istri. LoL. Berasa 'aku mah apa atuh?' :D :D :D

Saya beneran nangis bikin scene SakuIno. Wkwk. Sedih gitu sih. Inegt sahabat saya… jiaah, jadi curhat dah tuh. LoL.

Oke dah, balesin review dulu:

 **azizaanr :** Wa'alaikumussalam. Sama-sama neng terimakasih… :)

 **Bang Kise Ganteng :** Wa'alaikumussalam Deeeeeeeeekk. :D Kakak bingung balesnya. Wkwkwk. Udah ya itu aja? LoL. Lanjut BBM aja :D

 **Haruka Ryokusuke :** Assalamu'alaikum Adeeeeeekk :D Errr… Kakak mesti bales apa nih dek? Wkwk.

 **Niji Haruno :** Wa' ketawa baca review kamu :D btw terimakasih ya… :)

 **UchiHaruno Sya-Chan :** Assalamu'alaikum. Iya, jodoh gak kemana. Tapi saingannya dimana-mana. Wkwk. Entah kata siapa itu saingan dimana-mana/eh/Mau kenal sama saya? :D Yuk, kita kenalan… tapi PM-an aja. Hehehe. Btw terimakasih udah baca dan review. :)

 **Azure Shine :** Wa'alaikumussalam. Iya, sama-sama Alhamdulillah. Saya masih harus banyak belajar. Hehe. Mudah-mudahan di chapter ini tentang Islam nya lumayan yak. Masalah usaha Sasuke ya? Terus masalah perasaan Sakura? Hmmm… bingung nanggepinnya nih. Hehehe. Mungkin kejawab di chapter selanjutnya… btw terima kasih masukannya. :)

 **kazehayaza :** Assalamu'alaikum. Iya nih ternyata mas Sasuke. Wkwk. Dia dapet kerjaan kok, jadi suami. :D :D :D terimakasih ya dek :)

 **Mustika447 :** Wa'alaikumussalam dek iya, jodoh gak kemana dek. Saingannya dimana-mana. Wkwkwk. Terimakasih :)

 **Bunny :** Assalamu'alaikum. Iya, klo jodoh gak kemana. Hehehe. Terimakasih :)

 **Bougenville :** Assalamu'alaikum. Waaaah, keren euy. Aku malah gak bisa bikin Suspense. Semangat yaaaa, terimakasih… :)

 **Re Srsn :** Assalamu'alaikum. Wedew. Kursinya jangan ditabokin. Kesian/eh/ Wkwk. Iya, iri pada tempatnya aja ya *toelSasu* yap, jodoh saingannya dimana-mana. Wkwk. 'Kerdus' itu artinya apa ya? Hehehe. Yang penting kita berusaha untuk jadi lebih baik, itu udah jadi poin plus. terimakasih… :)

 **kaneki waifu :** Wa'alaikumussalam. Terimakasih banyaaak :)

 **choco light :** Wa'alaikumussalam. Alhamdulillah, terimakasih banyaaak ayo ayo ta'arufan. Tar klo nikah undang-undang/sapelumintadiundang?/ hehehe. Terimakasih banyak dan semangat yaaaaa…. :)

 **zarachan :** Assalamu'alaikum. Oke, sudah lanjut. Terimakasih. :)

 **MyEvanthe :** Assalamu'alaikum. Wkwk. Iya mbak, jodoh gak kemana ayo ta'arufan dan rasakan sensasinya/apadahini/ Masalah Saara ya, bikin envy emang dia. Hehe. Sasuke nya kayak kurang usaha sih emang. Tar dijelasin lah. :D yang nikah sama Saara, bisa jadi . Kisame. Ups, keceplosan. Wkwkwk. Yang Insya Allah ya? Aku udah baca itu. Udah kejawab kan ya kemaren? Hehehe. Terimakasih… :)

 **williewillydoo :** Assalamu'alaikum. Yeaaaayyy, bentar lagi kondangan/eh/ terimakasih :)

 **Asari Fazira :** Assalamu'alaikum. Terimakasih banyak dipanjangin? Ini udah panjang belum? Hehehe. Makasih yo… :D

Gak ada yg kelewat kan ya itu balesannya? Mudah-mudahan gak ada… :D

Terakhir, ambil yang sekiranya bermanfaat dan tinggalkan yang tidak bermanfaat. Kritik dan sarannya ditunggu. Terima kasih. :)

Wassalamu'alaikum warahmatullahi wabarakatuh.


	10. Chapter 10

Lelaki berusia 21 tahun itu menatap dari kejauhan sosok adiknya dan juga teman perempuan sang adik. Gadis yang berdiri di samping adiknya mengenakan celana panjang berwarna hitam dan juga kemeja putih yang dibalut blazer berwarna hitam, serta kerudung berwarna hitamnya. Adik perempuan yang sangat disayanginya itu terlihat sangat ceria ketika bersama temannya itu.

Dalam hati bersyukur adiknya senang. Namun sebagai seorang kakak yang memiliki tanggung jawab terhadap adiknya, ia pun juga sangat mengawasi pergaulan adiknya. Terlebih lagi di jaman sekarang banyak sekali orang yang terlihat baik, namun sebenarnya tidak. Banyak yang kelihatannya dapat dipercaya, tapi sebenarnya hanyalah pengkhianat. Ia tak mau adiknya bergaul dengan orang yang tidak baik dan malah membawa pengaruh buruk bagi adiknya.

"Ya udah ya, Ra. Aku pulang duluan. Udah dijemput sama kakak," pamit Ino sambil tersenyum seraya melambaikan tangannya dan berlari pelan menuju sang kakak yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Sakura pun ikut melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum.

"Hati-hati ya, Ino!" serunya yang entah masih bisa didengar olehnya atau tidak karena suara Sakura harus bersaing dengan suara kendaraan yang berlalu-lalang.

Sakura pun berjalan menuju arah yang berlawanan dengan Ino untuk pulang, tanpa menyadari bahwa sedari tadi kakak lelaki Ino itu terus memperhatikannya dengan tatapan yang tak terartikan.

"Ayo, Kak! Lama, deh!" protes Ino ketika ia sudah duduk di belakang kakaknya.

"Iya. Sabar dikit, kek!" balas sang kakak. Keduanya pulang dengan motor yang dikendarai oleh lelaki berambut sedikit pirang itu.

Tak lama keduanya pun sampai di rumah kontrakan mereka. Karena mereka tinggal di Konoha hanya sebagai warga perantauan. Orangtua mereka berada di Iwa. Jadilah mereka tinggal berdua. Kakak Ino bekerja di sebuah perusahaan otomotif sebagai seorang IT, sedangkan Ino menjadi mahasiswi sekaligus karyawati di perusahaan yang sama dengan Sakura.

"Cewek tadi deket banget sama kamu?" tanya Yuichi. Lelaki itu sedang mengetik laporan di laptopnya, sementara Ino memainkan ponsel. Gadis berusia 19 tahun itu melirik sang kakak yang bertanya padanya tanpa sedikit pun menoleh padanya.

"Kenapa emang?" tanya Ino balik dengan nada tak suka. Ia sudah hapal betul sifat kakaknya. Sisi protektif lelaki itu sudah mulai kumat. Ino yakin itu.

"Malah balik nanya. Jawab aja apa susahnya, sih?!" sewot lelaki itu sambil menatap Ino garang. Adiknya itu malah menatapnya balik dengan tatapan menantang. Lelaki itu akhirnya menghela napasnya dan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Susah jika harus meladeni adiknya yang masih saja kekanak-kanakan.

Untuk beberapa saat, keduanya fokus pada kegiatan masing-masing. Ino terlihat tertawa-tawa melihat ponselnya. Entah apa yang ia lihat, sang kakak tak tau. Ia hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah adik satu-satunya itu.

"Kak!"

"Hn."

Ino langsung menghampiri sang kakak yang terlihat malas menjawab panggilannya. Ia duduk di samping Yuichi sambil memandangi layar laptop lelaki itu. Kemudian ia tersenyum sambil melirik penuh arti kakaknya itu. Firasat buruk, batin Yuichi.

"Kak~"

"Hn."

"Ish. Kakak ini." Ino memukul lengan kakaknya.

"Aw! Apaan sih kamu?!" Yuichi mengusap-usap lengannya. Asli. Pukulan Ino itu menyakitkan

"Lagian dari tadi dipanggil jawabnya cuma 'hn', 'hn' doang."

"Ya terus kamu mau Kakak jawab apa?" tanya Yuichi dengan penuh penekanan. Ino menatapnya sebal. Yuichi menghela napas malas. Ia kembali fokus pada laptopnya sampai akhirnya Ino kembali memukulnya. Dan delikan tajam pun didapatkan Ino dari kakaknya.

"Hehehehe," cengir Ino dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Apa? Kamu mau ngomong apa sama Kakak?" tanya Yuichi yang pada akhirnya memberikan perhatian pada Ino.

"Besok aku boleh pergi, ya? Sama Sakura …," ijin Ino dengan wajah memelas. Yuichi menatapnya tak suka.

"Kemana? Mau ngapain?" tanya Yuichi tegas. Ino memanyunkan bibirnya mendengar pertanyaan sang kakak. Ya, kumat deh kakaknya.

"Ada acara, Kak. Pameran gitu. Sakura ngajakin," jawab Ino sambil memasang wajah sok imutnya, berharap sang kakak mengijinkan. Namun sayang, kakaknya itu malah mengabaikannya.

Yuichi kembali pada laptopnya dan mengetik laporannya.

"Kaaak~" rengek Ino. Yuichi masih diam. Ino menatapnya kesal. Ia menjauhi Yuichi dan kembali pada ponselnya, mengetikkan sesuatu pada Sakura.

 _ **To: Sakura**_

Ra, kayaknya besok gak jadi. Kakakku gak ngijinin :(

 _ **Send**_

Ino pun berbaring sambil memiringkan badannya. Ponselnya ia letakkan di depan wajahnya. Ia menatap ponselnya itu dengan wajah sedih, teringat pada Sakura. Padahal ia yang sangat bersemangat ketika Sakura memberitahunya perihal pameran mengenai kebudayaan negara-negara lain. Namun sekarang ia malah mengirimi teman dekatnya itu sesuatu yang mengecewakan.

Ia merasa bersalah. Tak lama setelahnya, ponselnya berbunyi. Ada pesan masuk.

 _ **From: Sakura**_

 _Ya udah, No. Gak apa-apa. Lain kali aja nanti kalo ada lagi, kita pergi kesana._

Mata Ino berkaca-kaca membaca pesan dari Sakura. Ia bangkit dari tidur-tidurannya dan kembali mengetikkan sesuatu untuk membalas pesan Sakura.

 _ **To: Sakura**_

Maaf ya, Ra. Aku gak bermaksud ngebatalin janji.

 _ **Send**_

Yuichi diam-diam memperhatikan adiknya. Ia bisa melihat kesedihan di wajah sang adik yang sangat disayanginya. Sungguh itu hal yang menyakitkan untuknya. Namun apa daya, ia belum mengenal teman Ino yang bernama Sakura itu. Ia belum bisa mempercayakan adiknya pada orang yang baru beberapa bulan dikenal oleh sang adik.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **unpredictable**

naruto©masashi kishimoto

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Aku mau bicara serius sama kamu."_

Terkejut? Iya. Jantung Sakura bahkan berdetak sangat cepat. Pikirannya sudah kemana-mana. Ia menerka-nerka maksud ucapan dari kakak sahabatnya itu.

" _Tapi aku gak bisa bicara di telepon. Kita ketemuan aja di tempat biasa aku ngejemput Ino,"_ lanjut lelaki itu. Sakura masih terdiam beberapa saat.

"Maaf, Mas. Saya gak bisa," tolak Sakura halus. Namun tak ada jawaban dari Yuichi. Sakura pun kembali melanjutan, "Kalo emang mau bicara sama saya, Mas bisa ke rumah saya. Bicaranya di depan orangtua saya."

Terdengar helaan napas dari lelaki itu. Sakura tak terlalu ambil pusing. Terserah lelaki itu berpikir apa dan bicara apa, ia akan tetap berpegang pada prinsipnya.

" _Ya udah kalo gitu. Aku pikirin nanti. Sekarang kamu tidur aja. Udah malem."_

Sakura jauh lebih terkejut mendengar ucapan Yuichi barusan dibandingkan yang sebelumnya. Kenapa juga lelaki itu tiba-tiba perhatian padanya?

"Baik. Assalamu'alaikum," kata Sakura memutus percakapan mereka.

" _Wa'alaikumussalam."_ Lelaki itu pun memutuskan sambungan telepon mereka. Sakura menatap layar ponselnya dengan dahi berkerut, seolah ia sedang berpikir keras. Lalu tak lama ia pun mengetikkan pesan untuk Ino.

 **Yamanaka Ino  
sibuk**

 **Kam 20.32**

Ino, kakak kamu itu kenapa dah? Tiba-tiba nelpon aku terus mau ngomong serius sama aku.

 **Send**

Ino terbangun dari acara tidur-tiduran di kamarnya ketika ponselnya berbunyi. Ada BBM dari Sakura. Dan matanya nyaris keluar membaca pesan Sakura. Kok dia gak tau kalau kakaknya barusan nelpon Sakura?

Dengan cepat ia pun membalas pesan Sakura.

 **Sakura  
Bismillah**

 **Kam 20.37**

Lha aku gak tau sama sekali Ra. Gak kedengeran tuh kalo kakak nelpon kamu. Hehe. Tadi soalnya aku di kamar. Kakak di ruang tengah.

 **Send**

Sakura menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal membaca pesan balasan dari Ino.

 **Yamanaka Ino  
sibuk**

 **Kam 20.42**

Ya udah, lupain aja. Betewe, kamu kangen banget sama aku ya? Sampe BBM, WA, sms isinya sebagian besar dari kamu semua. LoL. Sampe di miscall segala.

 **Send**

Ino tersenyum membaca itu. Dengan cepat ia pun membalas pesan tersebut.

 **Sakura  
Bismillah**

 **Kam 20.45**

Iya, Ra. Kangen ngebully kamu. Wkwkwkwk.

 **Send**

Sakura tertawa. Memang benar, sahabatnya itu selalu bisa menghiburnya, meski hanya dengan kata-kata sederhana.

 **Yamanaka Ino  
sibuk**

 **Kam 20.47**

Aku juga kangen sama kamu masa. Kangennya pake bangeeet. Beneran kangen, No. Kangeeen pake banget.

 **Send**

Ino mengerutkan dahinya. Agak bingung membaca balasan dari Sakura. Tumbenan gadis itu mengatakan hal seperti itu sampai berulang kali.

 **Sakura  
Bismillah**

 **Kam 20.49**

Jiakakakakak. Baik kamu? Kebanyakan minum **** kamu.

 **Send**

Sakura tertawa.

 **Yamanaka Ino  
sibuk**

 **Kam 20.51**

Wkwkwkwk. Baik aku. Haha. Ciyusan kangen masa. Udah lama kayaknya gak nungguin kamu pas pulang.

 **Send**

Ino memasang wajah bingung dengan tatapan seakan bertanya. 'Ini anak lagi kenapa?'

 **Sakura  
Bismillah**

 **Kam 20.55**

Jiakakakakak. Kalem, Ra. Malah bagus kamu sampe rumahnya cepet. Kalo nungguin aku, aku malah kasian sama kamu.

 **Send**

Sakura terdiam beberapa saat membaca pesan dari Ino. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Terharu.

 **Yamanaka Ino  
sibuk**

 **Kam 20.59**

Terharu aku …. Kangen aku sama kamu. Wkwkwk.

 **Send**

Ino tertawa pelan.

 **Sakura  
Bismillah**

 **Kam 21.00**

Gubrak. Maafin ya kalo ada salah.

 **Send**

 **Yamanaka Ino  
sibuk**

 **Kam 21.00**

Lha ngapa?

 **Send**

Dengan cepat Ino mengetik balasan.

 **Sakura  
Bismillah**

 **Kam 21.01**

Yach, Ra. Namanya umur gak ada yang tau. Minta maaf aja. Jiakakakakak.

 **Send**

Sakura terdiam sejenak. Ia jadi ingat Sasuke. Jika memang lelaki itu jodohnya, ia akan menikah dengannya dan itu artinya ia harus berpisah dengan Ino. Dalam artian waktunya tak akan sebanyak sebelum ia menikah untuk bisa bersama dengan sahabatnya itu. Namun apapun itu, ia akan berusaha menerima.

 **Yamanaka Ino  
sibuk**

 **Kam 21.05**

Hahaha. Iya, No. Aku juga minta maaf ya kalo ada salah. Kayaknya aku emang banyak salah. Maaf ya ….

Entah kapan, kita pasti akan pisah, ngejalanin hidup kita masing-masing, kerja di tempat yang berbeda, who knows … tapi makasih ya, No … aku seneng punya temen kayak kamu. Eh engga deng. Aku nganggep kamu kayak sodara aku. Makasih banyak ya…

 **Send**

Raut wajah Ino sangat sedih membaca itu. Ia tak bisa jauh dari Sakura. Namun menyadari hal yang pasti akan terjadi, yaitu perpisahan, ia berusaha untuk menerima.

 **Sakura  
Bismillah**

 **Kam 21.08**

Sama-sama, Ra… Aku juga. Dah aku anggep kayak sodara… Semoga silahturahmi kita gak akan putus Ra…

Duh napa jadi mellow.

Sakura nih biang keroknya.

 **Send**

Sakura tersenyum haru sambil tertawa. Perasaannya cepat sekali berubah jika sudah ngobrol dengan Ino.

 **Yamanaka Ino  
sibuk**

 **Kam 21.09**

Aaaah… mellow dah. Asal kamu gak nyetel musik galau aja. Gak ada tisu No. Hahaha.

 **Send**

Sakura tertawa sendiri membaca pesan yang ia kirimkan untuk Ino. Dan jauh di sana, Ino pun tertawa. Mereka teringat akan suatu kejadian di mana mereka berpisah dengan seorang kawan dan Ino pura-pura menangis, lalu meneteskan sedikit air minumnya ke matanya dan Sakura memberikannya tisu, lalu berpura-pura menghapus airmata palsu Ino. Dan acara perpisahan yang harusnya sedih itu malah mengundang gelak tawa akibat tingkah mereka berdua. Karena bagi mereka, perpisahan tidak harus diakhiri dengan tangisan. Meski mereka berdua tidak tau apakah bisa mereka menghindari tangis jika suatu saat nanti harus berpisah.

…

"Gimana kesan kamu pas ketemu sama Sakura?" tanya Shikamaru pada Sasuke. Keduanya tengah makan siang di warung dekat kantor mereka. Kebetulan sedang istirahat.

Sasuke terdiam. Kesan, ya? Ia berpikir banyak tentang itu.

"Aku … aku gak tau. Tapi aku yakin sama dia. Keliatannya dia gadis yang baik dan bisa ngejaga diri," jawab Sasuke. Shikamaru meminum es teh manisnya.

"Oo. Ayah itu kenal sama ayahnya Sakura. Lumayan deket. Tapi kalo sama Sakura, gadis itu termasuk orang yang pendiam dan pemalu kalo sama laki-laki. Jadi ya jarang ngobrol juga," tutur Shikamaru. Sasuke mengiyakan dalam hati kata-kata Shikamaru itu.

Keduanya sibuk dengan makan siang masing-masing. Namun Sasuke tetap memikirkan sesuatu. Gadis itu belum memberikan keputusannya apakah akan tetap dilanjutkan atau tidak.

"Aa. Shika, apa dia … pernah ngejalin hubungan sama cowok?" tanya Sasuke. Shikamaru meliriknya. Ia tertawa pelan melihat ada kekhawatiran di mata Sasuke.

"Setau aku nggak. Ayah Sakura pernah bilang ke ayah kalo Sakura gak pernah pacaran. Deket sama cowok aja nggak," jawab Shikamaru yang membuat Sasuke menghela napas lega. "Dia itu yang aku tau, emang ngejaga banget hubungan sama laki-laki. Kalo gak ada perlu, ya sebisa mungkin dia gak komunikasi sama cowok," lanjut Shikamaru yang langsung membuat Sasuke tersenyum.

"Aa."

Shikamaru menepuk pundak Sasuke pelan. Ia tersenyum penuh arti.

"Semoga semuanya lancar dan dia jodoh kamu." Sasuke tertegun mendengar ucapan Shikamaru. Tak lama ia pun ikut tersenyum.

"Aamiin."

…

"Kak, gimana menurut kakak? Teman aku, si Hinata itu." Ino bertanya pada Yuichi. Kakaknya itu menatapnya sekilas, lalu melipat pakaian yang baru saja kering diangkatnya. Ino yang merasa diabaikan mendekati kakaknya dan memasang senyum manisnya.

"Kamu itu berhenti deh jodoh-jodohin kakak." Ino menjauh dari kakaknya sambil memasang wajah sebal. Yuichi kembali melanjutkan, "Yang penting itu kamu. Kapan kamu ngenalin calon adik ipar ke kakak?"

"Iiiihh~ Kakak mah ngalihin pembicaraan. Kan yang udah tua itu kakak. Aku mah masih muda. Bisa nanti-nanti aja," sahut Ino tak terima seraya menyudutkan Yuichi. Lelaki melemparkan pelan gamis Ino.

"Tuh, lipet! Masa anak cewek gak bisa ngelipet baju!" Ino cemberut sambil mengambil gamis yang dilempar oleh kakaknya itu. Setengah hati ia melipat bajunya itu. Yuichi terkekeh pelan melihat usaha adiknya untuk melipat baju yang hasilnya tidak rapi sama sekali.

"Eh, Kak," panggil Ino.

"Hn."

"Kalo kakak gak mau sama Hinata, gimana kalo sama Sakura aja?" Ino bertanya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Yuichi langsung menghentikan acara lipat-melipat baju. Ia terkejut mendengar pertanyaan adiknya. Namun sebisa mungkin ia tak memperlihatkan itu, meski Ino tak bisa dibohongi. Ia tau jika kakaknya sedikit salah tingkah.

"Udah, deh! Mendingan kamu bantuin kakak ngelipet ini baju!"

Ino tertawa. Ia pun langsung membantu Yuichi. Namun niat menggoda kakaknya tak kunjung hilang. Ia jadi teringat obrolannya dengan Sakura kemarin malam. Diam-diam ia tersenyum sambil memandangi kakaknya.

"Kakak gak usah mikirin aku," kata Ino. Yuichi menatapnya bertanya. "Yang terpenting kakak seneng. Kakak bisa bahagia, aku juga ikut bahagia. Jadi jangan karna aku, kakak ngorbanin kebahagiaan kakak," lanjutnya yang malah semakin membuat Yuichi bingung. Ia sama sekali tak mengerti arah pembicaraan adiknya itu.

"Kamu sehat?" Yuichi menempelkan telapak tangannya ke dahi Ino yang langsung ditepis oleh gadis itu.

"Sehat lah, Kak." Yuichi tertawa mendengar Ino sewot. Ia sangat menyayangi adiknya itu. Dan ia bisa melakukan apapun untuk sang adik tercinta, termasuk mengorbankan kebahagiaannya sendiri. Ya, mungkin alasan dia ingin bicara dengan Sakura karena Ino. Ia baru menyadarinya kala mendengar ucapan Ino. Ia tak ingin adiknya bersedih jika kehilangan gadis itu. Dan mungkin satu-satunya cara agar mereka terus terhubung adalah menjadikan Sakura sebagai bagian dari keluarga mereka. Meski dalam hatinya ia hanya menganggap Sakura sebagai sahabat adiknya. Tidak lebih dari itu.

Karena ia mencintai orang lain. Seseorang yang tak bisa ia miliki karena orang tersebut sudah menikah dengan orang lain.

…

Kizashi mengendarai motornya menuju sebuah tempat yang merupakan kontrakan dari lelaki yang berniat menjadikan putrinya sebagai istrinya. Ia mendapatkan alamat kontrakan Sasuke dari Shikamaru, tentunya setelah dirinya bertanya. Ia harus tau seperti apa keseharian lelaki itu sebelum akhirnya nanti harus merelakan putrinya.

Motor yang dikendarainya berhenti di sebuah warung makan tak jauh dari kontrakan Sasuke. Ia memesan segelas es teh manis untuk menghilangkan rasa hausnya. Sesekali ia memandang kontrakan tersebut. Sepi. Ya, itu karena Sasuke sedang bekerja.

"Mbak, kontrakan di sana itu kosong atau udah ada yang ngisi, ya?" Kizashi bertanya basa-basi pada wanita yang memberikannya teh manis. Wanita itu mengikuti arah pandang Kizashi. Ia memandang kontrakan bercat hijau yang terlihat tak berpenghuni. Dua kontrakan lain di sebelahnya terlihat ada penghuninya, dikarenakan ada jemuran bayi di sana dan juga rak sepatu.

"Ooo. Itu ada yang ngisi, Pak. Belum lama sih pindahnya. Baru empat bulanan kalo gak salah," jawab wanita yang berjilbab itu. Kizashi mengangguk pelan, lalu meminum kembali es teh manisnya.

"Kirain kosong," kata Kizashi.

"Nggak, Pak. Yang nempatin itu cowok. Masih muda. Ganteng lagi," sahut wanita itu sambil tersenyum membayangkan wajah Sasuke. Kizashi menatapnya penuh arti, berpikir sebenarnya.

"Sendiri?" Kizashi mulai bertanya lagi.

"Iya. Setau aku sih, ya, Pak. Dia belum nikah. Kadang sih ada temennya yang dateng," cerocos wanita yang kira-kira berusia 27 tahunan itu.

"Temen? Anak muda jaman sekarang, yang namanya temen atau bukan susah dibedain, Mbak."

"Temennya itu cowok kok, Pak." Wanita itu terlihat tak terima dengan ucapan Kizashi. "Lagian ya, Pak. Dia itu rajin banget. Nih ya, Pak. Kalo saya pulang dari pasar tuh, jam setengah enaman lah, dia tuh baru keluar dari masjid. Abis sholat di sana. Wong kadang aku juga sering denger dia adzan di masjid," lanjut wanita itu. Kizashi mulai tertarik mendengar penuturan wanita itu.

"Alhamdulillah kalo gitu," kata Kizashi.

"Iya, Pak. Di sini kan jarang banget yang kayak gitu. Kebanyakan anak mudanya pada males ke masjid. Jadi ya itu masjid isinya pada yang tua-tua, Pak," ujar wanita itu lagi. "Tapi dia beda banget. Rajin ngaji juga. Suaranya bagus banget kalo lagi ngaji," lanjut wanita itu sambil senyum-senyum membayangkan Sasuke.

Kizashi meminum es teh nya yang tersisa. Pemikirannya tentang Sasuke mulai berubah sedikit. Informasi yang ia dapatkan, tak mungkin juga tetangga Sasuke bohong padanya. Toh, Sasuke tak tau jika Kizashi datang ke kontrakannya. Ia sudah berpesan pada Shikamaru untuk merahasiakan hal tersebut dari Sasuke dan Shikamaru pun menyetujuinya.

"Kapan ya aku punya laki kayak gitu?" gumam wanita itu yang tentu saja didengar Kizashi.

"Mbak, ini jadinya berapa?" tanya Kizashi yang langsung membuyarkan angan-angan wanita itu.

"Eh iya, Pak. 3.000 aja, Pak." Kizashi menyerahkan selembar uang sepuluh ribuan ke wanita itu. Sementara wanita itu mengambil kembalian, Kizashi kembali memandang kontrakan Sasuke. Ia tersenyum tipis.

…

Sakura merapikan kertas-kertas berisi catatan-catatannya sejak sekolah. Semacam buku diari namun ia tulis di selembar kertas dan ia kumpulkan. Banyak hal yang membuatnya tersenyum ketika membacanya dan juga membuatnya bernostalgia. Rasanya ia jadi rindu. Hingga akhirnya ia menemukan sebuah catatan yang membuat senyumannya pudar.

 _Cinta itu apa? Perasaan yang aku rasain ke Gaara itu apa? Dan kenapa dia kayak gitu sama aku? Aku salah apa sama dia?_

Sakura terdiam membaca catatan yang ditulis di kertas kecil itu. Ia menatap tulisannya sendiri. Lalu berpikir sebuah pertanyaan yang tak pernah ia temukan jawabannya. Pertanyaan seperti yang tertulis di kertas itu.

"Astaghfirullah," gumamnya penuh rasa sesal. Lalu ia tertawa kecil. Kemudian tersenyum.

Gadis itu pun kembali merapikan kertas-kertas tersebut. Pengecualian untuk kertas yang berisi nama Gaara tersebut. Ia mengambil pulpen dan menambahkan tulisan di bawah tulisan tersebut.

 _Aku gak nyesel kenal sama kamu. Karena kamu membuatku belajar banyak. Aku berterimakasih, meski aku tau aku gak akan bisa ngucapin itu ke kamu. Tapi aku seneng kamu akhirnya menikah dan bertemu dengan orang yang mencintai kamu._

Sakura menghentikan tulisannya. Ia kembali membaca ulang apa yang ditulisnya. Lalu ia mencoret semua yang ia tulis barusan. Gadis itu menghembuskan napasnya. Dan di bawah tulisan yang dicoret itu, ia menulis:

 _Terimakasih, Gaara._

Sakura meletakkan pulpennya dan melipat kertas itu. Lalu ia masukkan ke dalam kotak tempat di mana kertas-kertas yang lainnya ia kumpulkan.

Gadis itu menaruh kotak tersebut ke dalam lemarinya. Ia menatap lama kotak tersebut. Lalu tersenyum. Karena kini ia tau apa yang harus ia lakukan. Karena kini, keyakinan itu hadir di dalam hatinya.

…

"Aku akan lanjutkan proses ta'aruf itu, Ayah."

Kizashi pun tersenyum mendengarnya. Begitu pun dengan Mebuki.

Sakura pun tak bisa menahan senyumnya ketika melihat raut wajah bahagia kedua orangtuanya.

 _Cinta itu apa? Aku tak tau. Aku hanya berharap, cinta pertama dan terakhirku hanya untuk suamiku. Aku berharap dia yang mengajariku apa itu cinta._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **End - 2.997 words - 150516**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Balasan Review:**

 **kura cakun :** Wa'alaikumussalam. Hehe, iya gapapa, Sayang. Gak usah minta maaf, jadi enak saya. LoL. Iya, Sasuke nantinya sama Sakura. Makasih ya…

 **rhemananda :** Assalamu'alaikum. Bakal ngelamar atau nggak, yaaaa? Hehehee

 **jasmineforme :** Wa'alaikumussalam. Terimakasih reviewnya. Semoga bermanfaat.

 **Mustika447 :** Wa'alaikumussalam, Dek. Wkwk. Shikamaru klo rajin sholat wajahnya juga cerah kok. Hehehe. Makasih ya…

 **Madoka-chan :** Wa'alaikumussalam warahmatullah wabarakatuh. Masyaa Allah, makasih banyak atas reviewnya. Sampe speechless saya. Hehe. Eeeh? Keliatan begitukah? Wkwk. Alhamdulillah. Salam kenal, ya…

 **zarachan :** Assalamu'alaikum. udah dilanjuuuttt….

 **shungami-kun :** Wa'alaikumussalam. Saya udah PM ya buat kenalannya. Terimakasiiiihhhh…

 **Bougenville :** Assalamu'alaikum. Makin pait ya? Yang ini pait gak? Hehe. Soalnya aku gak bisa buat Suspense. Makasih yaaa…

 **Re Srsn :** Assalamu'alaikum. Ceramahnya emang telak banget ya? Bikin keinget ortu. Hehe. Yap, pas baca ulang saya juga jadinya sadar. Yang namanya perempuan itu wajiblah berilmu, perlu juga sekolah yang tinggi. Toh klo emang gk bisa diamalin di lingkungan/luar, seenggaknya bisa diamalin untuk keluarganya, untuk anak-anaknya. Oooh. Yang penting satu kewajiban dah dipenuhi. Akhlak Insyaa Allah ngikutin, hehe. Iya nih. Banyak yg gitu sh emang. Rahasia Ilahi. Makasih ya, semoga ini gak kependekan lagi.

 **MyEvanthe :** Makasih ya mba reviewnya… hehehe.

 **Annisa Dewi :** Assalamu'alaikum warahmatullahi wabarakatuh. Masyaa Allah, saya keabisan kata-kata baca review kamu. Dan saya bingung balesnya. Hehehe. Kayaknya kita butuh ngobrol deh. Hehe. Tapi terima kasih banyaaaakk atas reviewnya. Mungkin kita bisa email-emailan di: mrsgendaispeaker kita ngobrol di sana nanti, ya. Karna saya bingung juga ini balesnya. Dikau gak ada akun kah? Hehe. Sekali lagi terima kasih. :)

 **kazehayaza :** Assalamu'alaikum. Kakaknya Ino OC dek. Endingnya ya? Bentar lagi tamat mungkin. Hehehe. Terimakasih.

 **Azure Shine :** Assalamu'alaikum. Masalah busana ya? Lupa. Hehe. Di chapter ini kayaknya lupa lagi. Hehe.

 **Bang Kise Ganteng :** Wa'alaikumussalam. Dek, boleh gak dibales di sini gak? *dijitak* Hehe. Kita BBM-an aja yak? Okey?

 **Haruka Ryokusuke :** Wa'alaikumussalam dek. Makasih reviewnya ya dek. Hehehe. Balesin reviewnya, kita BBM-an aja… Okey?

Bismillah.

Semoga gak ada yang kelewat ya reviewnya saya bales. Terimakasih banyak untuk semua dukungannya. Saya terharu bacanya.

Mudah-mudahan apa yang saya sampaikan di sini bermanfaat. Dan mohon maaf untuk segala kekurangan yang ada. Saya juga minta koreksinya jika memang ada yang harus dikoreksi. Terima kasih banyaaaakkkk….

Semoga Allah selalu melimpahkan kasih sayangnya kepada kita semua dan juga semoga Allah selalu memberikan hidayahnya kepada kita semua. Aamiin.

Dan terakhir, sebagai bahan renungan aja. Ini saya dapat di medsos.

 **MEMANG**

 **Taubat … Butuh Proses**

 **Hijrah … Butuh Proses**

 **Berhijab … Butuh Proses**

 **Meninggalkan yang Haram-Haram … Butuh Proses**

 **Tapi Ingat…**

 **Kadang MAUT GAK BUTUH PROSES**

 **.**

 **Termasuk yang Mana Kita?**

 **ADA yang ke MESJID SEHARI-HARI**

 **ADA yang ke MESJID PAS JUMATAN SAJA**

 **ADA yang ke MESJID SAAT LEBARAN SAJA**

 **ADA yang ke MESJID HANYA DALAM KERANDA**

Jazakumullah khairan katsiran.


End file.
